Polis
by archphoenix
Summary: Clarke and her friends have started shooting for the reality show, Polis. Yet the new cast mates of Lexa and Anya will cause new drama and tensions to a group that are already divided. Clarke and Lexa face the struggle of dealing with their attraction being played out on camera and legions of fans following their movements.
1. Episode 1

Clarke made her way into the cafe, ignoring the TV crew, and sat with Octavia and Raven. She couldn't believe she was back filming for Polis again; it felt like they'd only said goodbye to the cameras minutes ago but they were already back for the next season. The reality TV show had both been a blessing and curse in the last two years. It was flattering the amount of attention she got, and truth be told she couldn't stay off Twitter, but it was also an absurd life and she sometimes wondered whether she made the right choice by signing up to the show.

She knew she shouldn't complain; she basically got to spend all of her time with her best friends and got fame and money out of it, but they were encouraged to have constant drama and the filming schedule was relentless. They had three seasons each year: spring, summer and winter. They filmed from Tuesday to Friday and that was all broadcast the following Monday. Everything happened so quickly that it was hard to keep up sometimes. There was no other show that was turned over so quickly.

At first, Clarke had thought the show would be brilliant because her favourite moments were being recorded for her but the first season had quickly destroyed that naivety. Her romantic relationship with Finn played out for over half a season and she was swept up in the rush of affection from fans that they held towards 'Flarke' too. It was a strange dream that she was part of her own romance on TV, but then mid-season Raven entered the show and revealed that she was Finn's girlfriend. Clarke had been rocked to the core and Raven quickly attracted the attention of fans when she threw a martini in Finn's face. It had not been a great introduction to the show for Clarke.

Clarke was now completely over Finn, even if filming scenes with him were still awkward. Raven had even become one of her best friends but she hadn't quite gotten over the shame of feeling she'd been humiliated on TV. Since then, she had stepped back from the show. She still did as many scenes as ever but she consciously chose not to let her romantic life play out on the screen. It wasn't an issue for producers and within their friendship group there was no one she was attracted to, no matter how much the fans seemed to support the idea of 'Bellarke'. At least it was amusing at how much Octavia hated the idea of Clarke with her brother, although less so when the girl threatened vengeance if she ever broke the girl code and dated her brother.

'So are you looking forward to tonight?' Raven asked Clarke.

None of their interactions were scripted but every scene was carefully constructed. They'd have to be in contact with the producers permanently if they fancied going anywhere or inform them of what issues they were meeting to discuss so the crew could prepare ahead. Often they were just given locations and told to turn up and make their own drama.

'A bit.' Clarke shrugged, thinking to her art exhibition. 'It's not the first one I've done and it gets easier every time.'

'Is it okay if Lincoln brings a few people?' Octavia asked.

'Especially if they buy something.' Clarke smirked.

'Who is he bringing?' Raven asked.

'Some people from Trikru.' Octavia replied.

Octavia had just started dating Lincoln in the last series where they had spent the summer in New York. Lincoln part owned a company that specialised in running expeditions across the world, particularly in forests and in mountainous regions . The company worked well with local people and tried to support their communities and it had exploded in popularity in the last two years, although when Raven first heard the name she had assumed Lincoln was in a band.

'How is it going with you two?' Clarke asked.

'Really good.' Octavia replied, taking a sip of her coffee. 'Bellamy and Lincoln still hate each other though.'

'Bellamy is always going to do the protective older brother routine.' Clarke reasoned.

'When have I ever needed it?' Octavia huffed. 'And he's one to talk with the thing he dates.'

Raven snorted.

'Echo isn't that bad.'

'The friends who come with her are.' Octavia sighed. 'I hate Ontari and Costia.'

'They're going to be there tonight.' Clarke told her and Octavia groaned loudly.

Since the very first season there had been a split between the girls and Octavia had unoriginally named Ontari's friends as the 'ice bitches'.

'Why are they coming?' Octavia hissed.

They were the last people Clarke wanted there but she knew she'd never be allowed to leave them out of a major scene of the first episode they were back.

'Extending an olive branch.' Clarke shrugged.

'That is going to get whipped right back in your face, Clarke.' Raven warned.

* * *

 **ClarkeGriffin**

 **Love OmygodBlake and RayRey for always supporting me :) Art exhibition here we go! x**

Clarke quickly closed Twitter, knowing that would have created enough buzz ahead of the premiere on Monday night and sure enough within seconds her phone was flashing but she kept it on silent and didn't bother to check any of her notifications.

She walked around the art gallery, slightly nervous. The camera crews were scattered around, trying not to crash into guests as they caught all the interactions between the cast. It was always quite a comical sight and Clarke wondered how life had become this absurd but she wouldn't ever speak badly against the show, even if it felt ridiculous at times.

Bellamy and Jasper had already swept her into a congratulatory hug. The last year had been amazing for her and her art was selling well. The show had given her the best platform to promote her work but she also felt like she was cheating other artists. They didn't get their own TV shows to advertise their work.

'Hey Clarke.' Finn said, holding out a glass of champagne but Raven appeared and rudely knocked him out of the way.

'Beat it, Finn.' She warned and he pulled an annoyed look before returning to Murphy and Bellamy across the other side of the hall.

'Thanks.' Clarke smiled.

'Shit. I should have took the champagne off him.'

Clarke waved a dismissive hand.

'The last thing I want when everyone is watching me is to get drunk.'

'Spoil sport.' Raven teased. 'Oh, there's O.'

Clarke's gaze flicked to the entrance where Octavia and Lincoln were, followed closely by Anya and then Lexa. Clarke's heart froze momentarily. Of course, Lexa would be here with Lincoln.

The producer had said they were bringing new cast members and Anya and Lexa made the most sense; Lexa and Anya co owned Trikru with Lincoln and Lexa was Lincoln's step sister. Clarke desperately wished that she did take that glass of champagne from Finn.

She hadn't seen Lexa since New York. They had shared a room for a week when they visited the beach house at the end of the summer season. It had been a perfect arrangement because Lexa wasn't part of the cast. She'd simply come to be with her family but that meant that their room and living area was never filmed in which had suited Clarke fine. Plus, Clarke had been fawning after Lexa all summer. She struggled not to groan at the memory of how humiliating it had all been. She tried to remind herself that they hadn't even kissed- but they had done a lot worse. Clarke felt stung when Lexa hadn't once called or sent her a text after they arrived back in Polis and she absolutely did not want what happened bringing up while they were filming. She hadn't even told her best friends about anything that had happened.

Lexa, annoyingly, looked as beautiful as ever. She walked with such graceful composure that everyone else positively wilted next to her. Lexa had an inner confidence that everyone else just seemed to lack which had always taken Clarke by surprise when Lexa had been so reluctant to explore her own sexuality. Clarke had begun to realise that Lexa was a complete contradiction: she would never shy from any fight in life and would charge head first to meet any challenge, believing she would always win and yet she never felt she deserved anything for herself. It was endearing and frustrating, and Clarke had felt completely unable to work out how Lexa felt about her.

'I'm going to go do the rounds.' Clarke said apologetically to Raven, before running off as far away from Lexa as she could get.

* * *

Lexa was seriously starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to join Polis. The cameras weren't bothering her too much but she didn't know what she had been thinking joining the same show as Clarke. It was going to be the most awkward moment she had likely ever experienced and everyone would see it. Clarke seemed to be trying her best to avoid her though, so perhaps she didn't want to mention it either and Lexa felt inexplicably upset by that.

She moved slowly from painting to painting, wanting to memorise each work. Clarke's art was absolutely stunning. Most were portraits of people that Lexa had never met. Clarke seemed to capture something special in all of them and Lexa wondered what Clarke would see if she ever painted her.

'Hey,' Costia said, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts and she stepped back from Clarke's painting, 'you're Lincoln's step sister, right?'

'Lexa.' She nodded. 'You're Costia? Octavia mentioned you when we were in New York.'

Costia's questioning gaze turned to realisation.

'Oh. I dread to think what she said.'

Lexa took a sip from her glass and hoped that would successfully allude that they should change the subject and clearly Costia got the message.

'Do you like art?'

'Not usually, but Clarke's is-'

'Yeah, Clarke is the gifted one of the group.' Costia admitted. 'She's the only one that keeps her friends in line to.'

Lexa had to laugh at that; she'd met most of Clarke's friends last summer and they had thrown themselves into celebrating the holiday, to say the least. Clarke was somewhat more controlled in comparison.

'So maybe some time we could hang out?' Costia asked.

Lexa looked away nervously. She'd never been asked out by a woman before and though she now accepted that this was what she wanted, she had never imagined it to be with someone other than Clarke. It had only been a few months and she felt completely ridiculous. Costia sounded fairly relaxed and she didn't see that it would hurt. It didn't have to lead anywhere. Anya had been insisting for weeks that she try to meet more people.

'Sure.' She smiled. 'That sounds nice.'

* * *

Clarke rubbed her temple, tired. She'd not had much sleep the night before due to nerves and now she couldn't wait to get out of the gallery. At least she had finally managed to get hold of a glass of champagne. Three of her pieces had sold and so far the usual arguments had been avoided although she was sure that wouldn't last for the rest of the season when Bellamy had already made a few pointed comments in the direction of Trikru. His anger at Octavia's relationship seemed to be seeping into the group and he had now decided he didn't like Anya or Lexa either. Clarke thought he could at least give them a break when they had only just joined the circus that was Polis.

'Hello, Clarke.'

Clarke started when she heard that voice and she was lucky she didn't throw her champagne everywhere. She turned to see Lexa who wore the trace of a smile and for a second she had forgotten how to talk. She hadn't seen her at all since New York. She didn't think Lexa would be the one to try to talk to her first.

'Your art is beautiful.'

Clarke burst into a nervous giggle. She couldn't help it, and the more she tried to stop it the worse it got. To her immense relief, Lexa was smirking too and even though the situation was every bit as absurd as she expected, it made it far less awkward.

'Thank you.' Clarke replied when she got regain at least some control and she shyly looked away at one of her paintings; she didn't think she'd be able to maintain any kind of sense if she stared into those green eyes.

'How have you been?' Lexa asked sincerely, and instantly the mood changed and the pain returned in Clarke's chest.

'I've been...good.' Clarke said in a slightly strained voice. 'You?'

Lexa just smiled and Clarke wondered desperately what that meant. Had she found someone else? Maybe she was finally out and happy now. Clarke hoped she was at least happier than she had been in New York.

'You didn't get in touch after New York.' Clarke said quietly and she could have cursed herself; this was exactly what she didn't want filming.

'I'm sorry.' Lexa said seriously. 'But I'm really glad I'm here now.'

Clarke looked away once more and she hated that she was smiling again.

'So are you going to be around more?' Clarke asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible and Lexa nodded, her green eyes never leaving Clarke.

'I'm working back in Polis now for good. It'll be nice to get to know Octavia a bit better and spend time with everyone.'

'Good.' Clarke replied, in spite of herself.

The production team then called the end to filming as they had enough for the episode. They always ended early so any of the heavier parties usually weren't filmed, which Jasper and Monty were often the most grateful for.

'Are you coming out with us?' Lexa asked and Clarke shook her head regretfully.

'I've got to sort out things here and I'm dead on my feet after today.'

Lexa nodded understandingly.

'It was a really great event.'

'Thanks for coming.' Clarke said. 'Oh and don't worry, you'll get used to it.'

Lexa smiled softly at her as Clarke turned away and went to speak with the owner of the gallery.

* * *

On Monday night, Clarke was sat in her apartment in front of the TV waiting for the premiere to start. She had Twitter turned on ready and waiting for any responses for the show to come in. A lot of the cast tended to watch the episodes together but Clarke had watched them alone since the whole debacle with Finn. It was bad enough that the public watched her humiliation without her friends sitting inches away from her too.

 **OmygodBlake**

 **We are finally back...you guys are in for a real treat! Get to see the fab ClarkeGriffin 's art in tonight's show!**

 **RayRey**

 **OmygodBlake I love ClarkeGriffin but no way is her art hotter than me.**

 **ClarkeGriffin**

 **RayRey thanks as ever for the support ;) OmygodBlake**

Clarke smiled down at her phone. No matter what she felt about Polis, at least her best friends were always by her side on the show.

 **ClarkeGriffin**

 **Guys, we've got some brand new cool cast mates joining us tonight! Say hi to LexaTrikru and AnyaTrikru !**

The episode started as Clarke sent her final tweet. The first scene already had Costia and Ontari complaining about them and how they had wished that Clarke, Raven and Octavia had moved to New York permanently. Clarke sighed. This was all part of the show; their rivalry was actively encouraged but she just knew how badly Octavia was going to react to that. It had been bad enough in the spring when Ontari had tried to fight Octavia for Lincoln's affections and things had only soured since.

Fans were largely split between the two groups. Bellamy had a huge fan base and although he had annoyed some of them with his relationship with Echo, quite a few had changed their allegiance to Echo and her friends. Echo, Ontari and Costia were particularly close having set up the fashion line, Azgeda, together but Echo largely kept the comments to a minimum-although fans loved the tension between them all. Clarke didn't particularly care but it was incredibly personal to Octavia. She had very few issues with Echo, but the main source of tensions was that Echo's relationship with Bellamy put Ontari in closer proximity. Octavia had said many times that she would not have objected to this had Bellamy let her fight Ontari.

Clarke absentmindedly scrolled through Twitter until Lexa's voice met her and she finally turned to the TV. She watched as Costia leaned into Lexa and asked her out at the gallery and she felt a pang of jealousy when Lexa said yes. Clarke scolded herself and tried to push the hurt aside. It wasn't as though she owned Lexa. Lexa could see who she wanted but Clarke immediately wanted to toss her phone at the TV. She wondered whether this would be Lexa's first date with a woman. This season was going to be torture.

Clarke wanted to hide behind her cushion when the scene between her and Lexa finally came on. It was a disaster. Clarke watched as she could barely string two words together or even look at Lexa. Her face burned and she could just imagine Octavia and Raven's reactions. Once again she found herself desperately needing a drink of alcohol and having none at hand. The scene, mercifully, was at least quick and the episode finally came to an end.

Clarke would have rather hid in her apartment for the rest of her life than look back on Twitter but she had to promote the show when it was getting interest and it had just been a big night for Lexa...and Anya. Anya was new too, she had to remind herself. Anya, who had also spent a lot of the episode chatting with Raven...

Clarke smirked at the fact that maybe she might not be the only one dying of shame right now before she turned back to her phone to read through the messages from fans.

 **BechoFan**

 **Anyone else pick up on the vibes between ClarkeGriffin and LexaTrikru ?**

 **PolisAlways93**

 **The thirst between ClarkeGriffin and LexaTrikru was unreal**

 **PolisClarkefan**

 **ClarkeGriffin being so shy was the sweetest but wish she could have seen the look LexaTrikru was giving her!**

 **RockingtheWorld**

 **THE LEXA LOOK THOUGH ClarkeGriffin**

 **AnywherebutAzgeda**

 **So what exactly went down in New York then? Or who? ClarkeGriffin LexaTrikru**

Clarke chortled as she read through the messages. As embarrassing as it always was, there was a certain hilarity to having people comment on her love life. It was worse than when she first got with Finn. She wondered if Lexa was okay; it could be a lot to process. Lexa had never once sent her any message or called her and Clarke wasn't sure that she wanted to hear from her at all. She'd probably put New York completely behind her, particularly if she was moving on with Costia.

Against her better judgement Clarke quickly typed out a tweet. If Lexa wanted to reciprocate then she could, but at least Lexa would know she would be on her side and making light of it. The last thing she wanted was Lexa to feel overwhelmed, even if she was clearly out now.

 **ClarkeGriffin**

 **So happy LexaTrikru debuted for the show at my art expedition. Can't wait for the rest of the season :)**

Clarke threw her phone on the table with a dull thud and lay back on the sofa. She was going to be so screwed this season.

* * *

 **Author's Note: so I was challenged months ago to do an AU but I was too focused on getting Grasping Water complete. So this is to my friend who has not stopped badgering me. I apologise now as I am much more used to the world of battles, gory deaths and utter tragedy and ruin. I don't think I'll be able to get away with blowing anything up in this fic. :/**


	2. Episode 2

**LexaTrikru**

 **Loved seeing the super talented ClarkeGriffin 's art. Looking forward to next week's show!**

Lexa closed Twitter nervously. She'd been surprised at the surge of interest she had received. Anya had messaged her constantly throughout the premiere, worried that her best friend may not have reacted well to exploring her sexuality on TV but Lexa was completely fine with it. It had always been easy for her to shut the world out.

It was relatively amusing to see herself on TV and she knew it would take some getting used to but the comments didn't particularly bother her. Anya had been slightly more transfixed with watching the stream of responses to her scenes on social media and she had sent Lexa dozens of screenshots of tweets where users were declaring their love for Anya. Lexa suspected that might get tiring after a week or so.

She hovered over Clarke's name in her contacts, debating whether to text her. The conversation with her at the gallery had gone a lot better than expected but Clarke had been vague about what was going on in her personal life and she couldn't help but think that was Clarke's way of being polite yet maintaining a strict wall between them.

Lexa, Anya and Octavia stopped in the middle of the park during their run so the crew could film them for a scene. It was still taking some getting used to. Lexa had realised almost everything was the same but a lot more stop start. She could carry on as normal but all of a sudden a film crew would pop up for twenty minutes during a meal and then normality would return.

Anya had at least been pleased. It was great exposure for the business and they were getting to spend a lot more time with Lincoln. They'd never intended to go to New York in the summer but Lincoln had to go because he was filming and so they had bought their tickets to spend any time with him they could snatch. The filming schedule was so tight during the week that since he had joined, they'd barely seen him outside of the office.

'So how did you enjoy the art exhibit?' Octavia asked them both.

'Clarke's art was beautiful.' Lexa commented honestly.

'Someone got asked out...' Anya remarked slyly and Lexa rolled her eyes.

'It wasn't anything serious.'

'By who?' Octavia asked eagerly.

'Costia.' Anya smirked and Octavia's face dropped, which Anya didn't miss. 'Not a fan?'

'Her and Ontari just despise Raven, Clarke and I.' Octavia shrugged in what Lexa assumed was her best impression of nonchalance.

'Ontari was the one who tried it on with Lincoln?' Anya asked and Lexa nodded; not forgetting the look of horror that Lincoln had worn when he had told her about it.

'Why does she hate Clarke?' Lexa asked curiously.

'Why are you asking about Clarke?' Octavia asked teasingly.

'If there's an issue with you guys-'

'No.' Octavia interjected, grinning from ear to ear. 'You asked about Clarke. Not why she hates _us_.'

'Clarke and I are friends.' Lexa dismissed. 'We did share a room in New York.'

'I thought you two had fallen out.' Octavia admitted.

'Why?' Lexa asked quickly.

'She just seemed flat after New York, like something had happened.' Octavia answered.

Lexa ignored the questioning look that Anya gave her and just shrugged off Octavia's comments. Truthfully, nothing had happened. They had went their separate ways and that had been that.

'When are you going out with Costia?' Octavia asked, but Anya answered.

'In a few hours. They have a lunch date.' Anya said, clutching her heart and Lexa playfully punched her shoulder.

'I'd wish you luck but I hate her and I don't want her to steal you.' Octavia replied completely serious and Lexa and Anya burst out laughing.

'Hey,' Lexa said, sitting down opposite Costia.

The restaurant was a fairly casual place and Lexa couldn't help the relief that washed over her. If she'd been forced to a fancy dinner she might have pretended to be ill -but she wondered if she'd even get away with that now a film crew were with her everywhere she went. She was still managing to ignore them and Costia didn't seem to mind the fact they were being filmed on a date at all, but Costia hardly seemed to lack for confidence.

'Are you coming to Bell's dinner party in a few days?' Costia asked.

Lexa tried not to grimace at the thought of it.

'Yeah, I think Octavia made him invite Lincoln, Anya and I.' Lexa admitted.

'He just loves any excuse to wear a tux at the moment.'

'He must have been insufferable at prom.'

Lexa did grimace at that thought.

Lunch with Costia passed by surprisingly smoothly, until Costia started discussing her friendship with Ontari and the rivalry with the others.

'I suppose you're seeing more of Octavia because of Lincoln?' Costia asked.

'Yeah, it'll be nice to get to know her more.' Lexa admitted.

Costia made a non committal noise.

'Good luck with her whole group of friends.'

'You went to Clarke's art exhibit?' Lexa asked, confused.

'Yeah, but everyone was going.' Costia shrugged. 'They're all just really quite arrogant. I don't know why they think so much of themselves. Clarke is the worst for it- although Raven never shuts up either.'

'I stayed with Clarke in New York and she wasn't like that at all.' Lexa replied, her tone clipped.

Costia took a sip of her wine and she clearly didn't miss Lexa's tone. There was a moment's awkward silence before the waiter managed to save them by asking if they needed anything and Lexa quickly asked for the bill.

As they went outside, Lexa pulled her leather jacket tighter around her. Winter was definitely on its way. She couldn't wait to see the city covered in snow; it was her favourite time of year.

'I'm glad we did this.' Costia said happily.

Lexa just nodded as she rubbed her hands together trying to get warm. Costia's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips and she took a step forward. Lexa quickly stepped back.

'I'm sorry.' Lexa said but Costia just smiled.

'I'll see you at Bell's party?'

'Of course.'

'See you soon.'

Lexa watched as Costia walked away and tried not to groan at the awkwardness. She rolled her eyes. Just because she was out now and wanted to explore her sexuality didn't mean she would go into something she didn't particularly care about. Costia was absolutely beautiful but she wasn't attracted to her. Anya was going to laugh her head off at this.

Lexa didn't get to see anyone until Bellamy's dinner party. She'd managed to use the office as an excuse to escape but she had a feeling that if she bumped into anyone it would lead to gossip about Costia, and she'd had enough of Anya and Octavia bombarding her with messages over the last few days.

She stepped out of her car into the cool night air. There was still no snow but Lexa was sure it would be just a few weeks now. She shivered slightly and made her way up the steps to the lavish building Bellamy was using for the dinner party. Lexa stopped herself from whistling as she stepped inside. The place was more like a palace. She knew Octavia and Bellamy's mother was rich but she didn't quite realise how rich if Bellamy could rent out this place for just one night.

She stepped into the grand hall, and her heels clicked crisply against the wood floor. The hall was huge and had several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was the odd waiter, standing with a tray full of champagne glasses and Lexa quickly went for one.

She glanced around the room and everyone was here already. Bellamy and Echo seemed to be making quite forced conversation with Lincoln and Octavia. Murphy was back from New York and chatting with Clarke. Lexa assumed that meant he had moved back in with her now as she remembered that they had started sharing a place just before the summer season in New York. Raven was making jokes with Jasper and Monty, and a disapproving Wells who was looking on. Anya seemed to be utterly bored witless talking to Finn and Ontari and Costia were talking at the far end of the room.

Lexa shot one glance at Clarke, before deciding that she should probably rescue her best friend and she made her way over to Finn.

'Thank God!' Anya exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look round.

'Boring you, Anya?' Finn asked, laughing.

'You have no idea.' Anya asked before holding up her empty champagne glass. 'I'm out of alcohol too.'

Lexa didn't even get a chance to respond before Bellamy called out that dinner was ready and they all followed him into the dining hall. There was a huge dinner table, filled with food and that was covered in numerous flower centre pieces and Octavia immediately grabbed a flower and put it in her hair. Lexa heard Ontari snort nearby and threw her a cold look.

They all made for their seats, and despite Anya entering just behind Lexa and in front of Wells, Raven somehow was on Anya's other side. Lexa pointedly looked away and Anya elbowed her in the ribs.

'Dinner is served!' Bellamy said proudly, and in his tuxedo he really did seem to enjoy revelling in acting the lord of the place.

Conversations soon started up all over the place and Lexa happily took some vegetables from the nearest bowl and began to fill her plate.

'So...single?' Raven asked Anya loudly and Lexa rolled her eyes and grabbed her champagne glass; Raven was not remotely subtle it seemed.

Clarke caught Lexa's eye across the other side of the table and grinned and gave her a look of utter sympathy, nodding to Raven and Anya and Lexa found herself smiling back and forgetting just what had annoyed her.

'So how was the date, Lexa?' Ontari asked, from the far end of the table so that everyone stopped eating and turned with smirks towards Lexa.

'Oh yeah, we didn't get the gossip.' Jasper joked but Monty shot him a warning look.

'It was nice.' Lexa said carefully and she glanced at Clarke who seemed to be looking anywhere but at her.

'Does that mean you're going to take Costia out?' Ontari asked.

'Leave Lexa alone!' Echo said, laughing.

'Forcing people on each other seems Ontari's style.' Octavia sniped, taking a drink from her glass.

'I just know how to make something happen.' Ontari challenged smugly.

'Is that why Lincoln ended up with Octavia?' Raven questioned.

'Raven-' Lincoln warned but Ontari cut across him.

'I never wanted him. I know how to get and keep what I want.' Ontari retorted, her eyes now dancing to Clarke who put down her cutlery as though fearful she might throw her knife like a spear at Ontari.

'Girls, can we just have one night without fighting?' Finn asked, laughing slightly.

'That would be the first time in years.' Bellamy said.

'Look, it's Bell's night. Let's just leave it.' Clarke offered.

'We don't have to take orders from you, Clarke.' Costia replied icily.

'Why are they starting a fight?' Anya muttered to Lexa.

'It's their personalities.' Raven interjected, loudly.

Ontari opened her mouth to argue but it was Lexa who cut across angrily.

'Enough! We've just sat down and Bellamy has thrown on this night for us. Just drop it.' Lexa commanded and Costia seemed completely taken aback.

Ontari looked to her best friend, but sensing that she had been abandoned in a quest for a quarrel she merely rolled her eyes.

'So...' Jasper said, looking around desperately, 'who actually is single?'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reviews :)**


	3. Episode 3

'That episode was a disaster.' Murphy muttered.

Clarke had her legs sprawled across Murphy as they watched the last episode from the sofa. Clarke was glad to have him back, although there were very few people that she would ever admit this to. They'd agreed to share the apartment pretty much on a whim. Murphy needed somewhere to go and Clarke didn't want to share the place by herself after Octavia moved back in with Bellamy. Like every new event in Polis, it did cause some tension and most notably with Wells.

Wells had been one of Clarke's closest friends for years, although they had slightly drifted apart after the death of her father a few years ago. He also hated Murphy and Murphy felt exactly the same. Murphy had been lucky not to go to prison after being caught trashing Jaha's office after Jaha fired Murphy's father. Wells had not appreciated the act of vandalism against his father's office and while Jaha showed leniency, Wells treated Murphy as little more than a criminal. Murphy didn't seem to mind but he took every opportunity to annoy Wells that he possibly could. Clarke had made Murphy promise to tone it down while they lived together and he had at least stuck to that.

'Welcome back.' Clarke muttered dryly.

'Wouldn't be home without an argument over nothing.' Murphy commented as the credits finished and the adverts came on; the episode had ended with the dinner Bellamy had held. 'At least you miss out on filming this week.'

'Thank God for the art show at Mount Weather.' Clarke agreed.

'At least Costia struck out with Lexa.' Murphy drawled, with a knowing smirk.

Clarke gave his leg a playful kick with her own. She hadn't told Murphy anything but somehow he always seemed to be a step ahead and know exactly what was going on with everyone.

'Maybe she was just nervous.' Clarke replied. 'It was her first date on TV.'

'She looked like she wanted to run right out of Polis.' Murphy pointed out.

Clarke fought a smile but Murphy raised his eyebrows and Clarke knew that battle had been lost.

'We've barely even spoken.' Clarke protested.

'Then go talk to her.' Murphy suggested teasingly.

'Yeah, because it's that easy.' Clarke replied sarcastically, and she picked up her phone from beside her and turned on Twitter.

'It's better than pining longingly across the table.' Murphy scoffed. 'It was truly disgusting.'

Clarke glared at him.

'I do not pine.' She retorted in a deadly voice.

'Oh, but you are.' Murphy threw back and Clarke rolled her eyes before switching her attention to her phone but her face dropped. 'More comments?'

Murphy's voice was restrained as though it was costing him a great deal not to start yelling and Clarke nodded, switching her phone off and putting it on the table in front of them.

'Ignore them.' He advised.

'I do.' Clarke replied in a small voice.

'For fuck's sake!' Murphy suddenly spat and Clarke jumped and retracted her legs, in surprise at the outburst. 'Sorry! It's just you think they'd get a life. It's pathetic.'

Clarke smiled appreciatively at him. She'd had to deal with comments online since the first season. Everyone said she was too fat and not pretty enough. They hated her teeth and her hair, how she was too stubborn and too opinionated and she was criticised her for always looking out for her friends. She was called selfish while being accused of playing the saint and her looks were always trashed compared to Costia and even compared to her best friends; Raven and Octavia. The last couple of seasons hadn't been so bad although there had been a bit more criticism last week. There had been the odd tweet about how she shouldn't be on the show now Lexa was on as Lexa was much prettier but it was nothing that deserved much attention. Now that Lexa had seemingly turned down Costia the comments had seemed to come thick and fast, especially after she and Lexa had attracted so much attention during episode one. Clarke had barely glanced at the comments but she was hardly surprised that they had seemed to all be saying that it would be completely unbelievable if Lexa chose Costia and that the producers must have fixed it.

'Don't worry,' Clarke sighed, 'I'm really used to it.'

* * *

Octavia, Anya, Lexa and Lincoln crawled to a halt as Raven walked up along the path holding out a plastic tray of coffees for each of them. They gladly took a plastic cup each and Lexa quickly took sip and even though they'd been running for a few kilometers, Lexa felt like caffeine was working much better to wake her up- although it was beautiful running next to the river.

'You should join us.' Anya challenged Raven but Raven just shrugged and looked down at the brace on her leg.

'Thanks, but somehow I don't think so.'

Octavia rolled her eyes.

'She never would have come before anyway.' Octavia scoffed. 'It took all of her energy to drag her ass to mine and Clarke's place to watch our Netflix.'

'You loved my company.' Raven retorted easily.

'Funny, because I'm not missing it now I'm back at Bellamy's.' Octavia smirked and Raven glared at her.

'How is it at Bellamy's?' Lexa asked.

'Echo's not too bad when she stays over.' Octavia shrugged.

'We never get to spend any time alone though.' Lincoln pointed out.

'We have your place.' Octavia dismissed with a small roll of her eyes.

'And then Bellamy grills us whenever I drop you back home.' Lincoln muttered and Raven pulled a face of disgust.

'He needs to chill out.'

'Yeah, because you are so chill.' Anya mocked.

'Where's Clarke, anyway?' Lincoln asked Raven before she could respond to Anya.

'Art thing out of the city. She's flying back Sunday.' Raven said, eyeing Lexa for a second before glancing back to Lincoln.

Lexa took another sip of coffee, pleased to hear Clarke was getting more attention for her work.

'So are you going on another date with Costia?' Raven asked and Lexa furrowed her brow and shook her head.

'No chemistry?' Octavia asked, shivering slightly where she stood.

'I'm just not attracted to her.' Lexa admitted.

'That'll be a blow to the ego.' Raven mumbled.

'Come on, Raven...' Lincoln pleaded.

'For once, I think Raven has a point.' Anya told Lincoln. 'She didn't seem that nice at the dinner.'

'Her and Ontari...' Raven said, and her disgust seemed to be so strong that she was lost for words.

'We'll be seeing them again tomorrow night.' Lincoln reminded them. 'Jasper is DJing.'

'I liked it better when he spent all of his time in his room watching porn.' Raven replied dreamily.

* * *

Lexa felt much more at ease filming in the club. The darker environment made it easier to ignore the cameras. They hadn't been a problem so far but she had still been slightly on edge. She wore a short black dress and had spent much of the night with Anya and Lincoln. Octavia and Raven had already won her trust but she was still wary of being grilled about Clarke. They had both picked up on any tension or attraction extremely quickly but Lincoln had reassured her that neither of them would say anything; they looked out for their best friend but they rarely ever interfered.

Lexa danced happily with Lincoln and Wells for a few songs before making her way over to an empty table and taking break. Within a minute, Costia was making her way over and sat next to her.

'Jasper is a better DJ than I remembered.' Costia said.

'You don't go to his gigs much?' Lexa asked and Costia shook her head but didn't elaborate and Lexa didn't need her to; Jasper was too close with Octavia and the others.

'Looks like you were having fun though.' Costia smiled, inching closer slightly and Lexa nodded. 'It's good that you're settling into the group.'

'Octavia and Raven have been really nice.' Lexa said, slightly pointedly.

'Yeah, they can be fun...' Costia replied, slightly forced. 'Do you want to go out again this week?'

Lexa hesitated for a moment. She moved back slightly in her chair and got an inch more space between them. Costia was smiling at her gently and Lexa couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her.

'I'm not really looking for anything right now.'

'That's okay.' Costia smiled. 'I better see what Ontari has got up to.'

Costia reached over and gave Lexa's hand a small squeeze but she got up and disappeared back onto the crowded dance floor but Lexa nearly shouted out in surprise when Raven crashed into the now unoccupied seat less than a second later.

'What was that about?' Raven asked eagerly, indicating her head towards the dance floor.

* * *

'Why are we watching the episode together?' Lexa asked, as Anya plonked herself down on the sofa next to Lexa.

'Because I want you to hear me laugh when you reject Costia again.'

Lexa turned to Anya with a horrified expression.

'You are completely heartless, do you know that?'

'Please,' Anya scoffed, 'everyone asks people out and everyone gets turned down one time or another. It's no big deal.'

'It is to me.' Lexa retorted and Anya froze for a second, her gaze turning softer.

'You don't have to go out with every woman who asks you.' Anya said tenderly.

'I know that.' Lexa responded stiffly.

'Just because you're out now doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at every woman.' Anya soothed.

'I am aware.' Lexa said in a tone that indicated she wanted nothing more than for the conversation to move swiftly along.

Anya turned back to the TV.

'This episode will suck for you.' Anya sighed.

'Anya, can we talk about anything other than Costia?' Lexa asked, in a tone torn between desperation and total exasperation.

'Oh, not that.' Anya dismissed. 'I meant that Clarke's not in it.'

Lexa pulled the cushion from behind her back and threw it at Anya's face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: don't worry; Clexa will get a scene together in the next episode! Thank you for reading and reviews :)**


	4. Episode 4

Lexa made her way nervously to the bench Clarke was sat on in front of the river. Clarke was sketching intently on her pad and seemed lost to the people of the world. Lexa gave a small smile at how focused she was. She wondered nervously how Clarke would react. Octavia had let her know (in a not so subtle message and then again when they went running) that Clarke usually came to sketch here every Tuesday morning and Lexa was not surprised at the sight of the film crew. Lexa had barely watched the show before she joined (which she was now beginning to think had put her at a disadvantage) but apparently Clarke would often be joined by one of her friends who would chat to her, and no doubt confess all sorts of secrets in the quiet calm of it all.

Lexa gently sat in the seat, giving Clarke plenty of space. Lexa smiled at Clarke but after a minute she struggled to hold back her laughter when Clarke still hadn't noticed her. It was only when Lexa actually did begin to chuckle that Clarke started out of her revere and her eyes snapped towards Lexa.

'Oh.' Clarke gasped.

'Hello, Clarke.' Lexa smiled.

'He-hello.' Clarke responded, completely taken aback and Lexa's nerves crashed into her at full force. 'Sorry, I just did not expect you-'

'I can go.' Lexa said quickly.

'No!' Clarke responded, and then she shook her head. 'I just- we haven't spoken really...'

'I know.' Lexa replied uncertainly. 'I'm sorry for that.'

Clarke seemed to come out of her utter shock at those words and she gave a small nod. Clarke looked down at her sketchbook for a moment before handing it to Lexa. Clarke had sketched the view from the bench perfectly. Clarke's tone and shading seemed to bring the still sleepy Polis alive.

She wondered how often Clarke came here and whether she ever got bored of the view. Clarke must have sketched this scene a hundred times judging by what Octavia said and yet the picture seemed to capture so much activity. The shadows and the silhouettes all seemed to dance around the page.

'This is beautiful.' Lexa said sincerely, her eyes roving every one of Clarke's lines.

'Thank you.' Clarke said softly.

Lexa stared at it for a few more minutes before she snapped out of her own trance as she realised Clarke was probably waiting to get her book back. She quickly handed it to Clarke who didn't seem at all phased.

'I thought you did portraits?' Lexa asked.

'I do,' Clarke replied, 'but it's not the only thing I'm good at.'

'I am aware.' Lexa said, her lips twitching upwards and Clarke's eyes narrowed playfully.

'How did you even know I'd be here?'

Lexa decided that there really was no way forward in the conversation other than to tell the truth. She didn't want Clarke to think she had been stalking her. Octavia had only mentioned it on their run and said Clarke would be glad to see her. Lexa hadn't dared to message Clarke but Octavia's words at least given her some encouragement. If Clarke didn't want to speak to her she would understand, and she was fully prepared to leave the second Clarke even hinted that her presence was not desired.

'Octavia told me. She said you liked company when you drew.'

'Ah.' Clarke said knowingly. 'You really are a runner.'

Lexa's smiled faded at the meaning embedded into those words.

'You really are good.' Lexa replied, her eyes flicking to Clarke's book which was now resting in her lap.

'I should hope so. I'd hate to end up the starving artist cliché.' Clarke joked.

'How was Mount Weather?' Lexa asked.

'Boring, but a few pictures sold so it was worth it.' Clarke replied. 'I'm glad I'm back though.'

Lexa nodded. After seeing more of Clarke's life in Polis she wondered how Clarke managed with everything. The endless fighting and drama just seemed so against who Clarke was. Clarke was the strongest person she had ever met but she also hated fighting and Ontari looked for nothing but fights.

'I'm glad you're here too.' Clarke said, after a long moment.

'I didn't think you'd want to see me that much.' Lexa confessed after a brief pause.

'So you thought you'd avoid me?' Clarke teased.

'Not avoid.' Lexa replied, with a touch of indignation. 'I was just waiting for you.'

'Funny because I was the one who waited for you.' Clarke replied, her voice tight.

Lexa saw Clarke's jaw clench tightly and she looked down to see Clarke's hands gripping her sketchbook until she finally closed it as though in fear she might damage her work.

'And now?' Lexa asked, slowly looking back up to meet Clarke's gaze.

'And now... I think we should be friends. Octavia and Lincoln will make life miserable for us if we're not.' Clarke said and Lexa saw that her smile was forced and her heart plummeted.

'I'm always your friend.' Lexa offered quietly.

'Always is a very long time in Polis.' Clarke responded wryly.

* * *

Clarke made her way down the several steps leading to the main bar. Clarke had never been here before but Farm Station felt immediately soothing to Clarke. It was, thankfully, much warmer inside than it had been outside, and the place felt more cosy still with the wood floors and high wooden tables and colourful leather seats.

She quickly ordered a cocktail before making her way over to the table where Wells, Anya and Lexa sat. Lexa had seemed to take up the offer of friendship and arranged for this very strange group to meet. As far as Clarke was aware, Wells hadn't spoken to Lexa at all as he hadn't been in the New York series and as much as she liked Anya, she was terrifying to first meet and so she wasn't surprised to find Wells looking rather relieved as she approached and sat down in the free chair next to Lexa.

'Finally!' Anya breathed.

'You know I'm always late.' Clarke dismissed with a smile and she took a sip of her drink. 'It's nice here.'

'It just opened last month.' Lexa said.

'A bar you haven't been to, Clarke? How unusual.' Wells teased.

In truth, Clarke found herself dragged out much of the time by Raven whenever she had been stuck working on one of her inventions too long and needed a break. Clarke didn't mind it. She found she got far too absorbed in her art and Raven's breaks were always welcome, at least until Raven drank too much and started throwing up.

'How was Jasper's DJ night?' Clarke asked, stirring her drink with her straw.

'He was good.' Anya replied, although it sounded as though it was costing her a great deal of pride to admit it. 'Costia asked out Lexa again.'

Even though Clarke had not caught up on the episode, Raven had texted her every detail but she thought it best to leave that information aside.

'Oh?' Clarke muttered, hoping the conversation would move along.

'You two didn't hit it off?' Wells asked Lexa, to Clarke's disdain.

'Not really.' Lexa conceded.

Clarke felt Lexa stiffen next to her and she wondered whether Lexa was truly comfortable now or whether this was about their own history.

'Some people just don't match in life.' Anya shrugged.

'And some do...like you and Raven.' Clarke suggested and she noticed out of the corner of her eye how Lexa visibly relaxed into her seat at the change in direction of the conversation and Clarke fought a small smile at the victory.

'Not going to happen, Griffin.' Anya retorted. 'She's annoying as hell.'

'That she is.' Clarke mused.

'Okay, this is the oddest double date I've been on.' Wells muttered.

'This isn't a double date.' Lexa admonished and Clarke and Anya both fought giggles.

'Oh,' Wells said, struggling to recover, 'when you said Anya wanted to meet me...'

'She did.' Lexa replied quickly.

'I did?' Anya questioned but Lexa gave her a withering glare and Anya backtracked. 'Oh, because you're such good friends with Clarke. Right.'

'And you and Clarke are here...' Wells trailed off.

Clarke's hand had been about to reach for her cocktail glass but it froze mid grab and she slowly retracted it, hoping that nobody had noticed.

'It's not a double date.' Lexa insisted, although her authority seemed to be fleeing her voice.

'There's not just us, anyway.' Clarke quickly spoke up. 'Echo is coming.'

'Why?' Wells asked, alarmed.

'Not sure.' Clarke shrugged. 'She just messaged me asking whether she could meet.'

'Maybe Ontari has finally found a way to kill you.' Wells offered unhelpfully.

'She can try.' Lexa muttered in a surly voice, and Clarke smiled gratefully.

'Echo's here.' Anya muttered, nodding to behind Clarke.

Clarke turned in her seat to see Echo looking nervously over but instead of joining Echo grabbed the nearest free table and waited for Clarke to join.

'Rude.' Anya hummed.

'It's fine.' Lexa told Anya.' She's obviously upset about something.'

'I'll be back.' Clarke said, standing up and going over to Echo.

As Clarke drew near, she could tell Echo had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. Echo managed a watery smile as Clarke sat down opposite her and Clarke waited in silence until Echo was ready to speak.

'He cheated.'

'Echo, I'm so sorry.' Clarke told her sincerely. 'What happened?'

She had a feeling she knew what had happened. The boys never seemed to grow up.

'Bell went out with Jasper and Finn after Jasper's gig.' Echo sniffed. 'He met some girl. I think her name was Gina or something. He said they just kissed...like I should be grateful...'

'He's a complete dick.' Clarke said, sitting back and at a loss for words.

'Yeah...' Echo agreed, clearly fighting tears again.

'What did Costia and Ontari say?'

Clarke had to admit she had been surprised Echo had ever gotten in contact with her but now she knew why: Clarke had been cheated on and it had been found out and broadcast on television. The situations were very different but Echo needed someone who could empathise.

'Ontari says I should stay with him and do it to him and then we'll be even.'

Clarke's mouth hung open in horror and Echo chuckled slightly.

'Yeah,' Echo said, reading Clarke's shock, 'and Costia says I should let it go because it was a little mistake and he didn't sleep with her.'

Clarke forced her face not to betray the grimace that had tried to grip her features. She didn't have any right to judge.

'What do you want to do?' Clarke asked tenderly.

'I don't know. I really don't.' Echo replied, completely torn. 'I never thought he'd do this.'

Clarke nodded. She looked around hopelessly as though the right words would suddenly present themselves to her but it was hopeless and Clarke had never seen Echo ever be upset. Echo was always strong, often sharp tongued and arrogant, but never fragile.

'I thought he'd grown up a bit. He really likes you so I don't know what he was thinking.' Clarke said.

'What would you do?' Echo asked.

Clarke hesitated. She didn't want to particularly get involved. She was good friends with Bellamy, as much as he annoyed her sometimes with how hot-headed he could be and how strongly he held onto grudges that just didn't matter.

'I can't tell you what's right for you.' Clarke replied sadly. 'You have to figure out whether you want to be with him and whether you can trust him again. If you can't trust him, then you need to decide if it's worth battling through or whether it's better to get out now in case more damage is done down the line.'

* * *

Several nights later, Clarke was sat quite uncomfortably between an incredibly sulky Wells and an annoyingly smug Murphy as the episode started. Murphy was supposed to be going to a party some guy called Dax was throwing but he'd decided to stay in once Clarke had said Wells was coming over to watch the episode with her. She wasn't so much a referee but acting as a gate holding them apart.

Murphy couldn't help but send a smug smile or wink at Wells and Wells kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Murphy was also sat with a giant bowl of popcorn which he would only share with her.

'Oh wow...' Murphy said as he missed his mouth with the popcorn he tried to throw into it as he watched the screen, '...an actual scene with Clexa.'

Clarke rolled her eyes at the 'ship' name that he had come up with (and unhelpfully tweeted).

'What happened in New York?' Wells asked when the scene faded to one of Ontari's fashion shoots.

'Oh, does dear Wells not know?' Murphy asked, popping another few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and crunching them loudly.

'No,' Clarke sighed, 'and neither do you.'

It was uncomfortable viewing watching the scene unfold where Monty was the one to tell Echo that Bellamy had cheated. Jasper had obviously let it slip and Clarke knew that there was no way Monty would ever lie. He thought of Jasper like a brother but he didn't follow any ridiculous notion of bro code because the others said he should.

'If she takes him back, she's an idiot.' Murphy retorted.

'I didn't think you would value monogamy.' Wells responded coldly.

'Once again proving how very little you know... about anything ,really.'

Clarke folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the ceiling as though willing any god in the ski above to please spare her from the torture.

'Octavia's going to be pissed.' Wells said, with a small laugh.

'Why?' Clarke said, her head snapping back to Wells.

'You didn't stick up for Bellamy.' Murphy answered, his mouth full of popcorn.

'Can I please have some?' Wells asked tersely.

Murphy turned his head slowly towards Wells and wore a look of great concentration for a moment.

'Hmmm...no.' Murphy drawled, popping more popcorn into his mouth.

'Dick.' Wells grumbled.

'Octavia can't be pissed at that.' Clarke mumbled.

'Octavia gets pissed when the sun rises for waking her up.' Murphy pointed out.

'Great.'

Clarke reached forward and picked her phone off the table and checked her messages. There were none from Octavia and usually they all bombarded each other with messages. She quickly flicked on Twitter and searched for Octavia's profile and scrolled down.

* * *

 **OmygodBlake**

 **Loyalty...tough to find these days...**

* * *

Clarke groaned.

'Let me guess...' Murphy drawled, '...passive aggressive tweet?'

'Yep.' Clarke replied.

'So Polis.' Wells said, shaking his head.

Clarke switched back to her notifications which were filled with new tweets by the second.

'Bet you wish you had another episode off, right?' Murphy smirked.

Clarke made a noncommittal noise.

* * *

 **BechonotBellarke**

 **. ClarkeGriffin meddling *yet* *again*.**

* * *

 **CostiaFan**

 **Why would LexaTrikru want to date ClarkeGriffin and not CostiaAzgeda ? Please...**

* * *

 **ClexaFan**

 **Even when LexaTrikru and ClarkeGriffin are sat so awkwardly next to each other it is the sweetest thing**

* * *

 **LexaStan**

 **LexaTrikru can do so much better than ClarkeGriffin or CostiaAzgeda ! 1= no looks and no personality, other=no personality. Get you a girl who can do both.**

* * *

 **AnywherebutAzgeda**

 **Echo running to ClarkeGriffin because even she knows her besties are trash *crying***

* * *

 **CostiaLexa94**

 **Producers pushing ClarkeGriffin on LexaTrikru . Someone save poor Lexa!**

* * *

Clarke sighed and tossed her phone back on the table with a dull thud.

'We need a no Twitter rule.' Murphy said.

'I thought you hated rules?' Clarke asked, in a dull voice.

'I do.' Murphy protested. 'Just not the ones I make.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Clexa will start to get a lot more time together from now on. The chapters should also end up a bit longer which may make updates slower. Thank you for reading & reviews :) **


	5. Episode 5

Clarke groaned as she rifled through her bag. She could have killed Murphy. All she could hear the entire night was groans from his room despite the sheer size of the apartment and she was now utterly exhausted. She was already late to meet Raven and Octavia and now she'd forgotten her damn phone. She sighed and gave up her search, turning on her heel and making her way back up the corridor and throwing opening the apartment door.

'What the-?' Clarke trailed off as she eyed Wells standing in the middle of the kitchen in only his boxers.

'I thought you left.' Wells replied sheepishly.

'Clearly.' Clarke replied bluntly.

'Morning, Princess.' Murphy yawned, as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal and began to pick handfuls out, and he too was only in his underwear.

'Don't call me that.' Clarke muttered. 'How did-'

'Okay,' Well said quickly, 'we need to talk.'

Clarke was spun around as Wells grabbed her arm and tugged her down the apartment and into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

'What the-?' Clarke gasped but Wells loudly tried to shush her. 'I think he knows we're in here!'

'I don't know what happened.' Wells whispered frantically.

'I do.' Clarke said, looking him up and down.

'Oh, very funny, Clarke. This is serious.'

Wells looked utterly horrified and Clarke couldn't understand how he could be more surprised than she was. She figured now she couldn't just blame Murphy for exhaustion, and she was definitely going to be very late to meet Octavia and Raven.

'Just be glad the TV crews aren't here.' Clarke suggested.

'You sound more and more like Raven every day.' Wells told her, his voice seething.

'Look, it doesn't have to be a big deal. These things happen.' Clarke dismissed, with a wave of her hand.

'He is a criminal, Clarke.' Wells muttered through gritted teeth.

Clarke's eyes narrowed and she stared at Wells for a moment before speaking.

'What?' She asked, in a dangerous voice.

'We were drunk! He was the one who kissed me! I can't believe I slept with Murphy of all people.' Wells groaned.

'You know what?' Clarke asked fiercely. 'I don't support whatever this was either.'

'See!' Wells exclaimed, glad he finally had some agreement.

'No,' Clarke retorted, 'because Murphy can do much better.'

Clarke quickly slipped by a stunned Wells and wrenched the door open. She walked back to the kitchen where Murphy was sitting on the bench pouring cereal into his mouth but he lowered the box when he noticed she had returned.

'Want me to make you breakfast?' Murphy offered.

'It's okay, I'm already late.' Clarke said.

Murphy nodded.

'Oh, here.' He said, tossing her phone and Clarke caught it. 'You left it on the table.'

'Thanks.' Clarke smiled. 'You okay?'

'Yeah...' Murphy drawled. 'He's not though, right?'

Clarke glanced back down the hall to where the bathroom door was still closed before turning back to Murphy.

'Wells isn't used to anything that doesn't fit his perfect picture. He'll come round...if that's what you want...' Clarke trailed off and Murphy just shrugged. 'It's okay, you'll figure it out.'

'I always do.'

* * *

'Why are you so late?' Raven asked as Clarke entered the small boutique store.

Octavia turned round briefly and there was no hint of a smile when she glanced at her. Octavia turned back to Raven as soon as Clarke approached them and Clarke stood next to her awkwardly.

'Hey,' Clarke said, her eyes flicking to Octavia who didn't move her head to look at her, 'I had to go back for my phone.'

'Hopeless.' Raven sighed, but with a smile.

'You guys find anything?'

'No.' Raven sighed again. 'Wells always throws the most ridiculous parties...the roaring twenties...'

'It'll be fun.' Clarke protested.

'I know, but it's always such a hassle getting the right outfit.'

'Seen anything you like, O?' Clarke asked and Octavia still didn't look at her and Raven groaned loudly.

'I don't know why you are groaning.' Octavia told Raven icily.

'Because I just wanted a fun day.'

'What's up, O?' Clarke asked, slightly impatiently and Octavia finally turned to her.

'You told Echo to leave my brother.' Octavia retorted hotly.

'I didn't.' Clarke said, frowning. 'I told her to figure out what she wanted.'

'Bellamy is in bits-'

Guilt began to squirm in Clarke's stomach but it was Raven who cut Octavia off.

'Which is his own fault and not Clarke's. Those boys need to grow up.' Raven replied.

'You always take Clarke's side.' Octavia raged.

'I didn't when she slept with Finn.' Raven pointed out. 'I just think you're being ridiculous.'

'Fine,' Octavia muttered, 'I'll see you both later.'

Octavia quickly turned and was out of the shop in a heartbeat. The door gave a cheery ring of its bell as the door shut behind her and Clarke turned to Raven with her eyes narrowed and biting her lip.

'Yes,' Raven sighed, for the third time, 'I know you didn't know I existed when you slept with Finn.'

* * *

'I can't believe you took me on a double date with Wells.' Anya said, sat across from Lexa as they ate their lunch at Lexa's desk in their office in Polis.

Lexa had only reluctantly agreed to let filming take place here but only for short scenes where she and Anya might discuss the goings on of Polis. So far they had at least managed to keep out of the way and Lexa was lucky that her office was relatively spacious otherwise the poor cameramen would be flat against the wall.

'It wasn't a double date!'

'So you keep saying, and so nobody believed.' Anya muttered.

Lexa pulled a face of disdain for her friend but she brightened considerably when she remember part of just why she had invited that group of people.

'How are things with Raven?' Lexa asked, smiling.

She knew they'd barely had any time to really speak but had traded messages constantly or, rather, Raven had bombarded Anya with messages and tweets. Anya failed to stop the smile on her face every time her phone went off.

'Have you heard about her ridiculous plan?' Anya asked, ignoring the question all together.

'No?'

Anya looked at Lexa with pure glee in her eyes and Lexa felt her veins fill with dread.

'You're going to love it.'

* * *

Clarke and Raven finally took a break in a quiet cafe. They'd both managed to find new outfits and Clarke had managed to get Raven looking forward to the party. Raven had done little to console Clarke over Octavia but in her heart, Clarke knew that this would pass quickly. Octavia and her always had spats from time to time but they'd gone through worse than this and made up relatively quickly.

'So...I have an idea...' Raven started and Clarke stopped stirring her coffee and looked up at Raven with trepidation lacing her features.

'Those are never comforting words coming from you.'

'I want a vacation!' Raven said brightly.

'Oh,' Clarke said, slightly taken aback but not opposed to the idea; she welcomed any break from Polis, 'where?'

'Safari...I want to see an elephant, if we can.'

Clarke put her spoon on her saucer and looked at Raven puzzled.

'You want to see an elephant?' She repeated.

'There might not be any left soon, Clarke.' Raven explained, as though talking to a toddler and Clarke rolled her eyes.

'Who is going?'

'You, obviously.' Raven laughed. 'Anya and Lexa...maybe Wells.'

'No Linctavia?' Clarke asked.

'No, but don't worry; it isn't because of the drama. Lincoln is meeting O's parents next week.' Raven told her.

'Good luck, Lincoln.' Clarke muttered thoughtfully. 'How about Murphy?'

'Really?' Raven asked, sceptical.

'He's my friend.' Clarke admonished.

'You're the only one...'

'That's not true.' Clarke said, shaking her head. 'Come on, he's fun.'

'Fine.' Raven relented.

'Hang on...' Clarke said, realisation dawning and horror growing.

'There it is.' Raven smirked.

'Lexa?'

'You two are taking so long that I thought I'd help out.'

Clarke groaned.

'I look pathetic.'

Raven smiled wickedly at her.

'Apparently Lexa is into that.'

* * *

Clarke entered the huge ballroom and couldn't help but laugh in amazement at the grand party Wells had thrown. There were Charleston dancers that seemed to fill every inch of the place. The sparkles on the dresses of the dancers seem to catch the light in their own sort of rhythm. The ballroom was vibrating with raucous yet charming joy. A huge jazz band was on the stage and playing so enthusiastically they were as active as the dancers and there were numerous waiters holding trays of champagne and going from guest to guest who were all laughing happily.

Clarke had chosen a gold and glittery flapper dress with a light fringe at the hem and she wore a matching head band to accompany the piece. The simple nature of the dresses from the era coupled with the incredible decorations always oozed elegance to Clarke. There was so much going on that Clarke felt both lost and yet at the centre of all the activity on earth. Wells couldn't have thrown a better party if he tried.

Clarke made her way into the party, occasionally greeting people she recognised as she passed each small table. She avoided the enormous dance floor until she at least managed to find some of the others. She scouted the room for Bellamy and it was another five minutes before she found him, leaning against the far wall and looking despondent.

'Hey,' she said as she made her way over and he nodded sadly to her.

'So this is hell.' He sighed.

All trace of mirth had gone and his eyes were duller than Clarke had seen them. He was slumped against the wall but there was no trace of slurring to his voice. He simply appeared miserable.

'How's Echo?'

'You tell me.' Bellamy shrugged and Clarke's face dropped. 'Sorry, I didn't mean like that. It's just she hasn't spoken to me since we fought. She said she needs time.'

Clarke nodded.

'She really loves you.'

'I know.' Bellamy replied.

'I'm really sorry if I made things worse.' Clarke said sadly.

'Don't be.' Bellamy grinned. 'I heard what Ontari told Echo so trust me, I'm glad for the advice you gave her.'

Clarke laughed softly for a second and raised her eyebrows, giving a few nods.

'Yeah, let's hope she doesn't follow Ontari's advice.'

'She's not like that.' Bellamy replied.

'I know.' Clarke agreed.

There was silence between them for a moment. Clarke had felt as though she had lost Bellamy in recent times. She'd been detached from her friends since New York. She couldn't take about what had happened; she was too embarrassed and hurt. She knew she'd withdrawn from them before the start of filming but her and Bellamy had drifted before that. Ever since Finn had cheated and acted the injured party, Bellamy had taken his side. He'd always been there for her, and told her she'd get through it but somehow or other Bellamy and Finn who had once hated each other had bonded. It was in the small things; Bellamy looked to Finn to see if he agreed on a venue for a night out, Finn was always invited everywhere even when Clarke had needed space for a while and he always stuck up for him when possible, even suggesting she should have given him another chance.

Clarke had never wanted Bellamy to hate Finn. She'd hated it when they'd always been at loggerheads. Bellamy had been her friend since they were kids and she didn't want the group to shun Finn either but Bellamy had quietly taken the other side. He didn't have to but somehow being loyal to Finn had come at the cost of their own closeness. She still depended on him but it hadn't been the same for a while now.

Clarke knew she'd never truly lose Bellamy. They would bicker and they would drift but he would always hear her out.

'O will come around. She's just-'

'-your sister.' Clarke finished knowingly. 'It's okay. It's what families do-good ones anyway. Now come and dance. You're killing the party.'

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and pushed himself off the wall.

'You wouldn't be able to keep up.' Bellamy joked.

'Just watch me.' Clarke teased, as she turned on her heel and led a laughing Bellamy to the dance floor.

Clarke and Bellamy danced wildly to the roaring band on the stage behind them for over an hour. Clarke laughed loudly when Ontari shot her a look of disgust at her exuberance and Bellamy followed her faze and fell into a stream of giggles of his own.

'You like her!' Clarke protested.

'A little less now.' Bellamy muttered, and he swung Clarke wildly around again and gave Ontari a smug wink.

After three more songs, Wells joined them both on the dance floor with Echo. It only took one song for Wells to pull Clarke off to the side and let them dance and Clarke had to admit that she was grateful as they made their way through the crowds and over to one of the tables; she was thoroughly exhausted.

Wells grabbed them both a glass of champagne as soon as a waiter came by and Clarke sipped from the glass gratefully. She grimaced slightly as the bubbles hit the back of her throat. She looked around but already she had lost sight of Bellamy and Echo; she hoped that meant it was because they were just merely hidden by the other guests rather than they had left to fight again.

'This might just be the best party any of us has ever thrown.' Clarke conceded happily.

Wells offered her a small smile and a look of trepidation.

'Does this mean we're okay?'

'Of course we are!' Clarke laughed. 'It was just a disagreement and I was -'

'Fair.' Wells finished.

Clarke took another slow sip of champagne before placing her glass gently on the table. She gripped either side of it with her hands and rested her weight on one leg, as she stood scrutinising Wells and he chuckled slightly at her intense gaze. Clarke broke into a playful grin of her own.

'What do you want?'

'The question is what do you want?' Wells threw back at her. 'Lexa...'

'Don't change the subject.' Clarke warned.

'Can't play your own game, huh?' Wells joked.

'Do you like him?' Clarke asked bluntly and Wells looked down at the glass in his hand, before slowing meeting her eyes and shrugging.

'Then maybe start there if you want to figure things out.' Clarke suggested.

There was a wild cry behind them and Clarke turned, stunned.

'There you fucking are!' Raven shouted and she practically dragged Anya behind her and Lexa was following close behind. 'We have looked all over for you.'

'We were dancing.' Clarke replied as they came to join them.

Lexa stood at the other side of the table and Clarke shot her a smile. Lexa's hair was tied back in an elegant knot and she wore a headband dotted with emeralds that matched her elegant yet short green dress. Clarke wasn't sure if there was the general glamour and glitz of the party but Lexa's eyes seemed more bright and alive than Clarke had ever seen them.

'Clarke?'

'What?' Clarke asked, turning back to Raven, next to her.

'I said you look hot.' Raven sighed. 'She doesn't even listen when I hit on her.'

'Who can blame the poor girl?' Anya retorted.

'Don't say something you might regret.' Lexa teased and Clarke barely managed to stifle a snort.

'What was that, Griffin?' Raven smirked.

'I just find Lexa funny...she's probably more amusing than any of us really.'

'Wait! I heard that Griffin!' Murphy said, slipping between her and Raven and Clarke rolled her eyes.

Wells looked back down at the glass in his hands and when he looked up again, it was to turn his head between Anya and Lexa clearly to avoid Murphy's presence at all cost.

'You'll never be funny, Murphy. You try too hard.' Raven sniped.

'At least he tries.' Clarke replied evenly and Raven took a large swig of her champagne.

'Everyone looking forward to our little trip?' Murphy asked, the glee in evident in his voice and Clarke wasn't sure if it was at the idea of the vacation or that she had just stuck up for him.

'Get me the fuck out of Polis.' Anya replied.

'My sentiments exactly.' Raven agreed.

'This is a good group.' Murphy mused. 'No Azgeda...none of the couple drama that Becho and Linctavia always bring...'

'Yeah, because you're low on that.' Clarke muttered but only so Murphy could hear and he grinned.

'You'll finally get to see a lion, Clarke.' Wells said earnestly.

'And Lexa can see a leopard.' Clarke supplied, earning a curious look from Lexa. 'You could be a leopard. The patches round the eyes with all your dark eye makeup-'

Anya snorted.

'Anya could be a warthog.' Clarke suggested.

'Fuck you, Griffin.'

'Leopards are solitary creatures.' Murphy agreed.

'And so opportunistic.' Clarke added, as they both looked at Lexa as though examining a particularly difficult puzzle.

'How do you know all this?' Raven asked, baffled.

'We watch nature docs together.' Murphy asked and Raven clutched her heart.

'That is so sweet.'

'Could be a honey badger.' Clarke suggested to Murphy. 'They have strong colours.'

'Yeah but they also bite their enemy's-'

'Oh, yeah.' Clarke winced.

'-and refuse to let go.' Murphy reminded her.

'That's out.' Clarke agreed. 'Hopefully.'

'This conversation is disturbing me.' Wells said.

'And me.' Lexa agreed.

'So you don't want to know what you'd be, Wells?' Murphy asked.

'No.' Wells said, raising the glass of champagne to his lips with as much dignity as he could get away with but as he lowered it again, he shot Murphy an annoyed glance.

'Elephant.' Murphy said seriously.

Raven and Anya both descended into giggles and Wells struggled to refrain from spluttering.

'An elephant?!'

'They're very wise. It's a compliment.' Clarke told him helpfully but Wells continued to look horrified as she turned back to Lexa.' Hippo.'

'What?' Lexa demanded.

'They've got tiny little ears just like you.'

'How much have you had to drink?' Lexa asked, her voice echoing both amazement and incredulity.

'Not enough to be an excuse, unfortunately.'

'See, having fun already.' Murphy said. 'So promise- no drama, just fun.'

They all raised their champagne glasses.

'Just fun!' They repeated, giving them a gentle clink.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading :) Before the vacation episode we will finally have a flashback of what happened in New York...**


	6. New York

Clarke barely looked up as she heard the door to the beach house open but she smiled when Lexa came around to the sofa and lifted her legs up so she could sit on the sofa too.

'Long day?' Lexa asked, amused.

Clarke hummed, not entirely wishing to break her own silence. She had spent the last two days in the beach house working on her paintings. Lexa had gently crept into her room whenever she thought Clarke might need food or water and she had appreciated it; when she was in her artist's zone she often forgot the basic essentials to surviving.

Living with Lexa had been entirely surreal for Clarke. They'd met in the city thanks to Lincoln and they'd decided to share a place together while filming continued at the beach but Lexa didn't want the cameras where she lived and Clarke needed an escape so the two had found themselves together. Clarke wasn't exactly complaining; she'd gotten on amazingly well with Lexa as soon as they landed in New York but her fervor for her art recently had demanded all of her attention and she had found herself missing Lexa's presence that day. She'd also forgotten to eaten without Lexa's interruptions and now her stomach was pining for food.

'How was the party?' Clarke asked, her voice slightly hoarse from its lack of use.

'It was a networking event.' Lexa corrected, with a smile.

'See, that just sounds like a really boring party to me.' Clarke replied.

Clarke watched as Lexa sighed and rested her head on the back of the sofa, her hands gently resting on Clarke's legs and her fingers traced tiny patterns over her jeans. Clarke could barely feel the contact and yet her mind was captured by the movements.

'Anya told you, didn't she?' Lexa asked eventually.

She didn't sound upset or angry. On the contrary, she sounded positively accepting and not in the least bit surprised.

'Yeah...' Clarke answered tentatively, feeling that honesty was the best policy. 'I'm sorry-'

'It's okay.' Lexa insisted, turning to meet Clarke's gaze. 'I told her I trust you.'

'You can trust me.' Clarke murmured softly and Lexa's gaze softened.

'I'm not hiding.'

Lexa spoke so quietly Clarke felt as though that despite whatever Lexa said, this was something utterly private to her.

'I've just-I've just never found anyone.' Lexa said, her brow furrowed and with a look of great concentration, clearly trying to find the best way to explain. 'I don't trust easily and my work, looking after the people who work for me...that's always been more important.'

Clarke gave her a tender smile.

'That is important,' Clarke agreed, 'but you're important too.'

Lexa's green eyes flickered back and forth and Clarke felt that she was under the most intense scrutiny she had ever been placed but Lexa smiled again and gave a small nod.

'I have a date tomorrow.' Lexa said abruptly.

'Oh?' Clarke asked, swallowing slightly.

'With a man.'

'Oh.' Clarke said again, but her disappointment turned to bewilderment. 'A man?'

Lexa actually scoffed.

'It was supposed to be cultivating a new potential client base...but Anya insists I misread the signals and that it is actually a date.'

'Take comfort that it'll be your last one with any guy.' Clarke teased.

'Are you suggesting that the only thing I look for is anybody who is a woman?'

'Yes.' Clarke snorted. 'Because you just can't seem to control yourself.'

Lexa let out a genuine laugh and Clarke tilted her head at the sight.

'You figured me out.' Lexa sighed, once the laughing subsided.

'Well, I'll be here when you get back.' Clarke said, wriggling slightly to rest her head against the cushion.

'Have you not finished?' Lexa asked in amazement.

'I've done about five different ones by now.' Clarke smiled.

'Why?' Lexa asked. 'You deserve a break.'

Clarke merely rolled her eyes; it was rich to hear Lexa advise anyone to take a break.

'Because sometimes something can just bury itself right in my soul and no matter how many times I paint it, I don't feel like I'll ever lose that feeling.'

Lexa's fingers slowed to a halt against Clarke's leg and Clarke wanted to squirm under the gaze Lexa was giving her once again.

'What feeling?' Lexa asked.

'Hope.' Clarke shrugged.

* * *

Clarke laughed as Lexa ran wildly into the water and was quickly treading water next to her. She was glad that she'd thought of this. She had hours ahead locked in that room and Lexa had what was likely going to be a miserable date ahead of her so they really were worthy of a break. As soon as Lexa settled to less than a metre away from her, Clarke swung her arm up and launched water all over her.

Lexa threw her a shocked look before retaliating and Clarke struggled not to choke as she fought laughs while Lexa sent furious wave after wave at her.

'I surrender!' Clarke shouted and Lexa finally relented, although her gaze betrayed her suspicions.

'You don't trust me anymore?' Clarke asked, feigning offense.

'I did and then you threw water at me!'

'I wanted to be the first to see you wet.' Clarke smirked and Lexa's mouth fell open in shock.

Clarke seized the opportunity to swing both arms so that Lexa was drenched from both sides. Clarke threw her head back, roaring with laughter as Lexa still looked stunned.

'All's fair in love and war, Lexa. A leader like yourself should know that.' Clarke chimed.

'I would never use such low tactics against you, Clarke.' Lexa replied, sniffing in disdain.

'Then you'll lose every time.' Clarke teased, paddling slightly closer to Lexa.

'This was a good idea.' Lexa admitted. 'I haven't been in the water in years.'

Clarke smiled; she was hardly surprised. She couldn't honestly remember when she had last been to the beach either. She usually skipped the vacation episodes all together and she purely agreed to New York because it was such a good opportunity for her art.

'You work too much.' Clarke smiled.

'Look who's talking.'

'Then we'll just have to enjoy ourselves more.' Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke inhaled sharply as Lexa's eyes glanced down to her lips for the briefest of seconds, and then she pushed herself away from Clarke ever so slightly.

'Think the others will get annoyed we ditched them?' Clarke asked, desperately wishing the tension away.

'Octavia is throwing some party. They'll be too drunk to remember by tomorrow.' Lexa said, but the attempt at a smile failed.

They paddled in a small circle. The water was wonderfully cool after such a searing summer. Clarke's eyes never left Lexa as they continued to circle slowly. She was at a loss for words but Lexa had seemed to get lost inside herself and Clarke's heart ached at the thought.

'My dad.' Clarke said, suddenly and Lexa looked at her with as much surprise as Clarke felt at the words. 'I last came to the beach with my dad. It was right after I graduated.'

Clarke looked away, feeling shame that there was a wet prickling against her eyes that had nothing to do with the ocean.

'My mom used to love the beach.' Lexa said quietly.

Clarke looked back at Lexa, with understanding. They'd both lost a parent. Lexa's loss had been when she was incredibly young. Lexa had told her about her a little on the second day they spent together in New York City when Lexa had offered to show Clarke to some of the bookstores and art supply stores. Clarke hadn't been able to talk about her father but she knew that Lincoln had probably told Lexa the story. Words didn't seem necessary between them; Lexa had understood her from the very beginning. It was entirely disarming. She'd spent so long trying to keep things together, and not appear as though she wanted for anything. After falling out with her mother and then her friends had watching her every move when she was going through the worst of it, Clarke didn't even know how to begin to process such a connection or think about what it would mean when they left for Polis in a few days.

'I'm glad I thought of this then.' Clarke replied quietly.

'Yeah,' Lexa agreed, her voice barely a whisper, 'me too.'

* * *

Clarke turned the shower off, glad to be clean from the paint. The room was completely steamed up and she couldn't even begin to make out her own reflection in the mirror. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, still panting from the heat and intensity of the shower.

Clarke heard the loud ring of her phone from her bedroom across the corridor.

'Shit.' Clarke sighed, praying it wasn't the producers who were calling her in for another scene.

She wrenched the door open and jumped back, terrified as a silhouette caught her eye.

'Jesus! Lexa!' Clarke said, pulling the towel up slightly and making sure it was tightly wrapped around her.

The phone stopped ringing and Clarke threw an annoyed look in the direction of her bedroom. If it was the producers then they'd just have to wait. Clarke glanced back to Lexa and she had paled considerably, standing stock still.

'How long have you been there?' Clarke asked nervously, a blush rising to her face.

'I just came back for my notes.' Lexa muttered, looking terrified but she swung a file in her arm and waved it in a manner that suggested she was presenting evidence before a court.

'Did you find them okay?' Clarke asked but Lexa's own blush told Clarke that she probably hadn't been alone in the apartment for as long as she had assumed. 'It's okay-'

'It's -I-I didn't mean- it's private-I should-'

'Lexa-' Clarke started, her voice breathy and she stepped forward to Lexa who seemed rooted to the spot even though her eyes darted about, clearly hoping for an exit to appear next to her.

Clarke stood so close to Lexa she could feel Lexa's strained breaths against her skin. She felt ridiculously short without her shoes, while Lexa was still in her work suit and looked positively elegant. Clarke was sure she couldn't look more dishevelled if she tried but Lexa's eyes seemed to take in utterly the sight before her and it gave Clarke confidence that Lexa did trust her.

Clarke brushed her wet hair behind her ears and licked her bottom lip, watching Lexa closely. She was standing more rigid than Clarke had ever seen anyone stand. Clarke gently took the folder from Lexa's hands and let it drop slightly to the floor, before straightening to meet Lexa's eyes again.

'Lexa,'

'We should...' Lexa tried, but her voice broke over every word until it failed all together.

Clarke's eyes flicked between Lexa's eyes and then down to her lips. She inched forward slightly, standing on her tip toes slightly to reach Lexa's height without her shoes. Her lips stopped mere millimetres before Lexa's and she pulled back, looking into Lexa's eyes again. Lexa looked as though she was ready to break in two.

'Do you want me-'

'Yes,' Lexa breathed quickly and Clarke felt arousal burn through her entire body.

Clarke nodded. Lexa was still standing so rigid that Clarke was terrified that Lexa might somehow break. She tentatively trailed her fingers along the buttons of Lexa's shirt and watched as Lexa took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Clarke's fingers trailed down over the silk fabric, pressing lightly against Lexa's toned stomach and stopping against the top button of her pants.

'Clarke,' Lexa half panted and half moaned, 'please.'

Clarke didn't hesitate at Lexa's request, quickly opening the button and dipping her hand inside.

Lexa gasped and half collapsed on Clarke's shoulder as Clarke's fingers traced lightly over her underwear and Clarke's other arm came round to hold Lexa against her. Clarke struggled to hold back her moan as she felt how wet Lexa's underwear was and she pressed a finger further into Lexa. Teeth grazed her shoulder as Lexa let out a whine and Clarke could not stop her moan at the sound, and she instantly slipped her fingers under the underwear and skirted them along Lexa's wet folds.

Clarke's thumb began to massage small circles but she stopped for a moment when she felt hands slide down the curve of her spine and began to roam and tease over her and she let out her own curse. Lexa's wet lips pressed against the nape of her neck and Clarke found herself struggling for all composure as her thumb sought out Lexa's pleasure and her fingers dipped further inside.

Lexa's kisses became messy as her breathing grew far more harsh. Clarke felt teeth scrape her neck as Lexa struggled not to keep her control but after a few minutes she cried out loudly and Clarke required both arms to catch Lexa and stop her from falling.

Lexa continued to pant against Clarke for several minutes before she finally pulled back slightly to look at Clarke. Her face was flush and Clarke had never seen anyone look so raw and desperate.

'I have to go.' Lexa said, still panting slightly.

Lexa stepped backwards and in an instant she seemed to regain her focus.

'What?' Clarke asked quickly.

'The meeting.' Lexa reminded her and for a wild second, Clarke wondered if she had just woken up from an incredibly realistic dream. 'I'll be back, in a couple of hours.'

'Lexa-' Clarke started but Lexa was already picking up her notes.

'I'll be back.' Lexa promised.

* * *

Lexa was over four hours and Clarke sat moodily on the sofa as Lexa entered, although she wasn't sure she had any right to be angry. Lexa closed the door with a sigh and tossed her notes on the kitchen bench before kicking off her shoes and joining Clarke on the sofa.

'Did you eat?' Lexa asked and Clarke gave her a look of incredulity. 'I'm sorry about the meeting.'

Clarke didn't have a clue what to say. She simply sat stunned, looking at Lexa who appeared completely unfazed by everything.

'What?' Clarke finally managed.

'We can talk now.' Lexa said sincerely. 'I'm sorry, but that was for a really big client. I couldn't not go.'

'Okay...' Clarke said slowly.

'And just because I'm not out doesn't mean it has to be a big issue.' Lexa added.

'I'm aware.' Clarke said slowly, but in truth she wasn't sure she was aware of anything anymore; she'd never had such a confusing experience and that was saying something given her own coming out experience.

'So...'

'So?' Clarke prompted.

'You leave tomorrow, Clarke.'

Clarke's heart dropped into her stomach. She had actually forgotten. She'd filed that date away in her mind the second she came to stay with Lexa. She knew a week wasn't a long time but somehow this seemed like every clock in the world was playing a cruel joke on her.

'Yeah.' Clarke said, defeated.

'But I am in Polis a lot-'

'Yeah?' Clarke said again, her voice growing hopeful and she hated that it was such an obvious traitor to her.

'-and...you mean a lot to me.' Lexa said, her voice tender. 'You're special, Clarke.'

Clarke swallowed thickly. She trusted Lexa, she believed it. After Finn and falling out with her mother, she was convinced people either didn't see who she truly was or didn't value it but Lexa's words found their way into her core being.

'You're special to me too.' Clarke offered quietly, looking down at her hands.

'So we'll talk? And we'll figure it out?' Lexa suggested, and Clarke finally looked up to see Lexa's brilliant green eyes latched onto her.

'We'll figure it out.' Clarke promised.

* * *

Clarke could have wept in delight when she finally spotted her luggage and she grabbed it from the nearest conveyor belt. It had felt like she had been stuck in the airport days, not hours and it felt even longer since Lexa had given her such a tender embrace at the airport in New York.

Raven had driven her to hell and back on the flight home. She had chatted on endlessly about Anya. Clarke knew she'd regret sitting next to her. She was happy for her friend but there was only so many times she could laugh along to the same thing Raven told her Anya had said when they were to Central Park.

'Where are you going?' Raven demanded as no one else had their bags yet.

'I need some air. I'll just be outside.' Clarke didn't wait for the protests to start behind her as she dodged out of the airport and pulled her mobile out.

There were no missed calls from Lexa which was not surprising but she was deflated that she didn't even have a text. She flicked on her contacts and called Lexa. She leaned against the wall of the airport, getting out of everyone else's way as the phone continued to ring out. She sighed as got through to Lexa's voicemail.

'Hey, it's me. We made it back in one piece, although Raven is lucky to have. Give me a call when you can. Speak soon.'

Clarke ended the call as Raven marched round with her suitcase trailing behind her slightly wildly and passersby leapt out of her path.

'I hate airports.' Raven muttered.

* * *

Clarke sat in the cafe, staring at her phone. It had been four days and still nothing. She had messaged Lexa once asking if things were okay but she had heard nothing. She was fighting every urge to text or call because she knew that if Lexa wanted to talk to her then she would and she didn't want to pester her, not if Lexa didn't want her to. Her eyes stung and she dropped her phone on the table.

'Hey!' Lincoln greeted brightly, coming to join her.

'Hey,' Clarke smiled, 'where's Octavia?'

'She's-'

Lincoln was cut off as Octavia bounded towards them with three giant chocolate muffins on her plate. She sat down next to Lincoln with a look of pure delight.

'I almost had to fight a woman for these.' Octavia beamed. 'They were the last ones.'

'Hungry much?' Clarke joked.

'One is for you. I know you love your chocolate.' Octavia said, throwing the largest one at Clarke and she barely caught it.

'Thank you.' Clarke smiled.

'I love New York but I'm glad to be back.' Octavia said.

'Yeah, it was great to see Lexa and Anya again but I like being home.' Lincoln agreed.

'They busy with work again now you're home?' Clarke asked, taking a bite of her muffin.

'No,' Lincoln shook his head, 'Anya managed to sort out a major client so they've got some downtime. I think Lexa is taking a break off from it all actually.'

Clarke swallowed the chocolate and placed her muffin back down on the table, feeling faintly sick.

'That'll be good for her!' Octavia said happily. 'I told her she was working too hard, right, Clarke?'

'Yeah,' Clarke agreed.

'Anya keeps talking about Raven though-' Lincoln smiled.

'Really?' Octavia asked.

'Yeah...'

Clarke picked up her phone but there were no new notifications.

* * *

Clarke lay on her sofa, watching one of the Attenborough DVDs Murphy had bought her. She couldn't sleep and the apartment was far too quiet without him. She'd achieved nothing these last two weeks. She'd done none of her art and she'd not seen her friends that much as they still kept going on about New York. The only thing she had managed to do was to check her phone constantly but still there was nothing from Lexa.

* * *

 **Author's Note: so finally the reveal of what happened. They're obviously going to have to face it in the next episode. Clarke won't be able to avoid it forever (no matter how hard she tries) when they're on vacation together.**

 **Thank you all for reading. :)**


	7. Episode 6

Clarke yawned sleepily as she waited for her suitcase to come around. She should have known hers would be the last to arrive after she had been so lucky when she had arrived back in Polis after New York. She finally spotted it as the others waited behind her and she stooped low, grabbing its handle.

There was a loud thud and Clarke groaned as she fell flat on her face and the side of the suitcase screeched against the metal wall of the conveyor belt as Clarke desperately tried to hold onto it and Raven roared with laughter behind her.

'Jesus, Clarke. How tired are you?' Wells asked in alarm, as Lexa rushed forward and pulled the suitcase off the conveyor belt and helped Clarke to her feet.

'Thank you.' Clarke said quietly to Lexa.

Luckily the camera crews were not filming that moment. They were mostly going to film each meal, the day activities and if there was any corridor creeping on a night.

'No problem.' Lexa smiled.

'Can we please get to the house now?' Murphy groaned.

Clarke couldn't blame him. It was the early hours of the morning now and all of them just wanted to get to bed. They all made their way through the airport, looking worse for wear and none of them talking much. Warm air gently met Clarke as they stepped outside and divided into groups to get cabs to the house they were renting. Raven had managed to get them a tour package where entertainment would be provided on a night and their residence was part of a larger complex but there was enough space between each building to give them peace.

Clarke was glad Raven had secured so many investors for her engineering company and latest invention. This vacation had always been a dream for Raven. Bellamy, Octavia and so many of their friends were so well off that it had always wounded Raven's pride when there were certain things she couldn't do. Raven had always wanted to feel in control of her own fate and whereas Clarke thought these things weren't a necessity at all (she had turned her back on her mother's money after all and gambled on her art), for Raven they were a symbol that she could achieve whatever she wanted. Clarke didn't see the point to a lot of their lifestyles, feeling the show made them look absurd a lot of the time, but to Raven it mattered and Clarke couldn't help but feel pride that she had achieved what she wanted in the last couple of years.

It was well over an hour though before they ended up at the house. Raven had given them a tour online of the place and they'd all argued who was having which room. Clarke had chosen the top floor, hoping that any view might inspire a sketch or two and Lexa and Murphy were also on the same floor. The rest were scattered on the floor below.

Lexa helped Clarke carry her suitcase up the stairs and she could barely grunt out an acknowledge of appreciation after the flight. Lexa though, just smiled.

'What do you have in here?' Lexa asked curiously, as she pulled it along the corridor while Clarke opened the door to her room.

Clarke stepped aside as the door opened and let Lexa in, before following her.

'I like to bring options when Raven organises anything. You never know what exactly she has planned.' Clarke muttered.

'Good point.' Lexa agreed, setting the suitcase aside.

The room was white, with a giant fan on the ceiling which Clarke knew she would be grateful for. She had a small balcony too. The bed was enormous and also covered in white sheets but there was some colour in the room as there were various photos of animals, presumably from the area. As beautiful as they were, Clarke wasn't sure how comforting it was to know that a gargantuan herd of elephants may be taking residence nearby.

'Did you bring your art supplies?'

'Some.' Clarke answered. 'Just my sketch pad really, and my pencils and charcoal.'

Clarke barely stifled a yawn and Lexa watched her, with a smile, her eyes shining slightly.

'I'll let you get some rest.'

Clarke nodded yawning again.

'Thank you, Lexa.'

Lexa nodded, heading for the door.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Clarke.'

* * *

'So what happened in her room?' Anya asked, pouring them both a cup of tea.

The dining room held a large table, enough to hold them all but no one other than Lexa, Anya and Wells had made it down for breakfast- and Wells was sat at the far end of the table, dozing with his head in his hands.

'I dropped Clarke's suitcase off.' Lexa responded simply.

'Don't play that game for the entire trip. It's going to get very boring, very quickly.' Anya retorted.

Lexa looked down at her cup of tea, not knowing how to respond. She didn't have any right to force her presence on Clarke. Clarke had at least seemed open to friendship but that may well have just been for the sake of the group.

'Just be honest with her.' Anya suggested, causing Lexa to look up.

'But-'

'Clarke is a grown up. Even if she doesn't like what you say then she's capable of telling you to fuck off.' Anya replied. 'Look, she knows you were coming out and she's obviously worked out that you weren't as comfortable with it as you thought you were.'

'Still-'

'So apologise- for whatever it was that happened- and then move on.'

* * *

Clarke groaned into her pillow as a persistent prodding continued against her back.

'Clarkey...' Murphy sang, 'wakey, wakey...'

'How can you possibly be more annoying here than in Polis?' Clarke demanded, rolling over, but her eyes lit up when Murphy handed her a steaming cup of coffee. 'I take everything back.'

'Thought you might.' Murphy retorted smugly as Clarke sat up and sipped her coffee. 'Our first safari tour starts in half an hour so you better get up.'

'Is everyone already downstairs?' Clarke asked.

'Anya and Lexa are gossiping over tea, Wells is downstairs but he's even less awake than you are. I tried to wake Raven but she told me to fuck off.'

'She's not a morning person.' Clarke told him.

'She got herself up in the end.'

'Really?' Clarke asked, surprised. 'Normally it's like trying to wake the dead.'

'Oh, she had to.' Murphy sighed. 'She threw all of her pillows and her duvet at me.'

Clarke snorted, inhaling half of her hot coffee.

'Fuck!' Clarke swore.

'Just be glad Lexa didn't see that.' Murphy chuckled and Clarke rolled her eyes.

'She's seen worse from me.' Clarke shrugged.

Murphy's eyes narrowed and a small smile played at his mouth.

'Curiouser and curiouser.'

* * *

Lexa had to admit they had come to a beautiful place as the tour guide's car came to a halt and they all clambered out. The sun was positively beaming down upon them and they were all wearing their sunglasses in the heat of the day. It would be another hour before the midday heat gave them a bit of a break and she was sure they would all get burnt but it was worth it, as they watched a giraffe with its young several hundred yards away, eating at a tree.

She started slightly when Clarke spoke beside her.

'They're dying out quicker than elephants.'

Lexa glanced at Clarke but her sunglasses were hiding her eyes. Clarke's eyes were always so expressive, they were usually either full of light fun or intense passion but whenever she spoke to Lexa recently they had been mingled with a look of caution, which she could understand as much as it pained her.

'Their fight isn't over.' Lexa replied.

'Maybe soon...' Clarke muttered.

'They're still here.' Lexa responded and Clarke consented to smile.

'Such an optimist.'

'I've never been called that.' Lexa admitted wryly.

Clarke turned to look to the others who were some way off. Wells and Murphy were talking to the guide and Raven and Anya were huddled together and laughing a little way from them.

'What's going on with those two?' Clarke asked turning back to Lexa.

'Nothing, at least for a while.' Lexa sighed. 'Anya doesn't trust easy.'

'Neither does Raven.'

'I thought Murphy and Wells didn't get on?' Lexa asked curiously, glancing to where they were now talking without the guide.

'It's complicated.' Clarke shrugged and Lexa smiled.

'Isn't it always?'

'No,' Clarke challenged, slightly theatrical, 'some of us like an easy life.'

* * *

'Thank you.' Anya told Raven, as she pulled the red jacket around her.

The seats were around the fire but only Murphy was sat before it yet. Lexa was still grabbing some food with Wells and Clarke had said she was going to get changed.

'It's been a good day.' Anya confessed, and she couldn't hide the fact she had been annoyed at that.

'Don't sound so surprised.' Raven teased.

'I thought you'd just argue with Murphy the whole time.'

'Yeah, but it is Murphy.' Raven said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world that one would always relish the opportunity to argue with him. 'Is Lexa ever going to tell Clarke she's in love with her?'

Anya snorted.

'Probably not. It is Lexa.'

'Even with those sun glasses on today, she was obviously staring at Clarke the entire time.'

'It takes two to be annoying as fuck.' Anya sighed.

'I know Clarke is...guarded...' Raven spoke slowly, 'but I feel like she's holding back for some other reason. Has Lexa done something?'

'Lexa doesn't talk much about her private life.' Anya admitted.

'You're her best friend.' Raven pointed out.

'And you're Clarke's and she hasn't said anything to you.' Anya retorted right back.

'She better not have done anything to her.' Raven muttered.

'They're big enough to sort it out themselves.' Anya sighed. 'I hope.'

* * *

Clarke plonked herself down in a chair next to Murphy as they fire cackled in front of them. It was raining slightly but it didn't seem to trouble the fire. Clarke pulled her hood up and her sleeves down over her hands, trying to keep warm.

'Good day?' Murphy asked.

Clarke blinked rapidly as the smoke form the fire began to sting her eyes and they started to water. Murphy laughed as she pulled a face and he started to flap his arm to dissipate the smoke.

'Thanks.' Clarke said, her eyes still slightly stinging. 'Octavia messaged me.'

'Please, no drama.' Murphy said, closing his eyes and Clarke believed he genuinely was praying to any higher power.

'She just wished me a happy trip. It was all good.' Clarke said.

'No apology though?' Murphy asked pointedly and Clarke laughed.

'When has a Blake ever said sorry?'

'True.'

Clarke and Murphy looked up as Lexa and Wells sat opposite them and Anya and Raven came to join.

'This was the perfect day.' Clarke said happily to Raven.

'And it is just the start.' Raven replied, revelling in her victorious idea.

'So...' Wells started uncertainly, glancing between Lexa and Clarke, '...have you two worked things out now?'

'We're friends.' Clarke deflected quickly, with a smile but she didn't meet Lexa's questioning look.

'We are all friends.' Murphy chipped in and Clarke struggled to stop her laugh; Murphy was quickly becoming one of her favourite friends simply for his ability to break the tension.

'Why just friends?' Raven asked, although there was an edge to her voice and Clarke knew she was digging, especially when Anya next to her began to fidget uncomfortably.

In supreme contrast to Anya, Lexa's entire body stiffened and Wells looked at her curiously. Clarke sighed slightly, steeling herself for a fight with Raven. It wasn't her place to get involved.

'Do you want me to fight Lexa or something?' Clarke asked, feigning innocence.

'No,' Raven said in a light voice, shaking her head, 'it just seems like there's chemistry. Or have I read this wrong?'

Clarke rested her elbow on the armrest of her chair and placed her chin on top of her fist, looking incredibly bored. She knew Lexa would not respond to the challenge to spare her feelings with either answer.

'Of course, I like Lexa. She's my friend.' Clarke deflected again.

'But there's nothing else?' Raven asked and Anya shifted again in her chair.

Clarke sat back in her chair and shook her head.

'What?' Raven asked.

'I don't grill you in front of everyone.' Clarke snapped.

'Clarke-'

'Forget it.' Clarke said, getting up and heading back to the house.

* * *

'How do you think their vacation is going?' Costia asked Ontari and Echo.

They were in a small bar and it was the first chance they'd had to catch up with Echo since she had agreed to give Bellamy another chance. Echo had been reluctant to start filming again, worried about what the fan reaction would be to her decision but Ontari had dragged her out.

'Boring.' Ontari replied. 'Could you imagine a worse group?'

'Clarke's fine.' Echo sighed.

'Really?' Ontari asked, eyebrows raised. 'She's always been full of herself. I bet she trails Lexa around like a lost puppy for the entire trip.'

Costia took a sip of her cocktail and quickly placed it back down, knowing Ontari was waiting eagerly for a comment.

'If that's what Lexa wants...' Costia shrugged.

'I think she's definitely downgraded then.' Ontari replied smugly and Costia couldn't stop at least a small smile.

Echo placed her glass down with such force that the pink fluid slopped onto the wooden table. Ontari looked at her less than impressed.

'They can do what they want.'

'Clarke didn't even wait five minutes until Costia and Lexa stopped dating.' Ontari pointed out.

'It was one date!' Echo exclaimed and Costia's spirits plummeted.

'So that means nothing?' Costia asked.

'It doesn't mean much.' Echo replied. 'And not enough to keep attacking Clarke. She's been a good friend to me.'

'As long as you're okay.' Ontari replied coldly.

* * *

Lexa dropped her hand as Clarke's door swung open with such fury that it banged off the wall. Clarke was looking at her, ready to murder. Her blonde hair was wild and sticking up at odd ends and her eyes were narrowed, but Lexa was sure that was down more to her looking ready to attack at any moment than due to tiredness.

'What do you want?' Clarke demanded.

'I've got a surprise.' Lexa said, 'and coffee.'

She held up a cup of coffee and Clarke looked at it suspiciously for a moment before accepting it.

'Lexa,' Clarke whined, 'it's 5am.'

'You had an early night.' Lexa said innocently and Clarke gave her a dark look.

'Very funny.'

'I'm sorry about Raven.' Lexa offered.

'She's my friend.' Clarke sighed. 'I should be apologising to you.'

'That will never be true.' Lexa responded earnestly.

Clarke stared at her for a moment before she sighed and seemed to relent.

'So what is this surprise then?' Clarke asked impatiently.

'Do you not understand the concept of a surprise?' Lexa teased. 'Get dressed and you'll find out.'

Lexa was surprised that Clarke was ready within half an hour, particularly when Clarke walked into the doorframe of the bathroom rather than stepping inside the bathroom. Luckily, despite the shock, Clarke didn't have any bruise or mark but there was a lot of swearing as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Lexa led Clarke downstairs when she was ready and they met a tour guide at the front entrance and jumped into his car. They were taken twenty minutes away to a large enclosure where several lion cubs were.

'What the-?' Clarke asked, as the engine was turned off.

Lexa smiled at Clarke, stepping out of the jeep and holding out her hand. Clarke took it and jumped down beside her, looking amazed at the beautiful cubs.

'It's a small rehabilitation centre. The park is supposed to be protected but sometimes poachers come in and kill their parents or someone will report seeing a lone cub. They get brought here and taught by handlers how to hunt and survive before being released again.' Lexa explained. 'We can go in.'

Amose, the guide, opened the gate and stepped back letting them in. There was a handler at the far corner watching the three cubs play together and Lexa entered the enclosure, followed by a nervous Clarke. They were little more than the size of a small dog at this point but Clarke stepped carefully, and Lexa's heart fluttered seeing how gentle Clarke was around them, not wishing to disturb them.

Lexa sat on the ground and crossed her legs and Clarke mimicked her. After a few moments, one of the cubs noticed them and ran to Clarke's lap. Clarke froze for a second, her eyes wide but she burst out laughing when the cub kept trying to pounce playfully on her hand.

'Murphy said you had a soft spot for lions.' Lexa explained, watching Clarke play with her cub as one trotted over and lay at Lexa's legs.

'Traitor.' Clarke muttered but her voice was laced with happiness.

'He owed me.' Lexa joked. 'I talked him up to Wells last night.'

'Wow,' Clarke retorted, a smirk on her face, 'how manipulative. Playing us all.'

'Not everyone.' Lexa replied. 'Not you.'

Clarke stared at the cub playing with her hand for a moment and Lexa saw her take a sharp intake of breath at the words.

'So what is this then?' Clarke asked, her eyes still on the lion.

'Fun.' Lexa responded easily. 'We both need more of that, so I'm told.'

* * *

Clarke was awoken the next night by urgent whispers. She cursed loudly and reached over to flick her bedside lamp on to find Wells standing in only his boxers yet again.

'Why do you all hate sleep?' Clarke asked.

'I slept with him!'

Clarke groaned, collapsing back onto her pillow.

'What a shocker.' She grumbled.

'Clarke!' Wells hissed.

'For fuck's sake!' Clarke said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes; all chance of sleep gone. 'Where is he?'

'He's asleep.' Wells replied.

'Then go back before he wakes up to find you gone.' Clarke replied impatiently.

'But-'

'No buts!' Clarke demanded, pointing her finger at him and she was ready to use it as a weapon if she needed to. 'If you like him enough to fuck him then you can at least sleep the night and be honest with him. Stop being a dick.'

'But-'

'Good night.' Clarke said curtly, flicking her light back off.

* * *

Clarke was sat at the end of the table on the last night, with Lexa opposite and she was in between an incredibly tense Wells and Murphy. The seating arrangement couldn't have been worse if the producers had tried. At least the meal had given them an excuse not to talk much but the food had been cleared away and now there was only alcohol.

'So...Wells...why was Murphy sneaking out of your bedroom this morning?' Anya asked, smirking.

Clarke caught Lexa's eye and quickly looked away, fearful her expression would reveal far too much to someone who read her so incredibly well.

'You two slept together?' Raven asked, stunned.

'Couple of times now.' Murphy shrugged.

'We're figuring things out.' Wells said tightly, although Murphy shot him an appreciative smile.

'Miracles do happen.' Raven muttered.

'None of us have killed you this trip so obviously they do.' Clarke joked and Raven pulled a face of mock hurt.

'Do you think the others have had fun back in Polis?' Wells asked.

'Who cares?' Anya retorted.

'Agreed.' Raven muttered.

'Lincoln hasn't.' Lexa revealed. 'Apparently Octavia's mother is quite full on.'

'She is.' Clarke told her knowingly. 'Lincoln would probably do better to be in her bad books. She'll be all over him otherwise.'

'Maybe you should have warned him before he bought her flowers.' Lexa replied, amused.

'He really is a sap.' Anya commented.

'Says the woman who cried when she saw a baby elephant yesterday.' Murphy drawled and by the look on Anya's face, he was lucky that he wasn't pelted with her wine glass.

'I hate that we're going back tomorrow.' Clarke admitted.

'Don't worry, Griffin.' Raven consoled. 'There will be plenty of more vacations. I can get used to this.'

'Okay, guys, one last toast.' Wells called and they all picked up their glasses. 'To our last night in paradise with the best friends I could ask for.'

Both Murphy and Anya pretended to vomit, Lexa rolled her eyes and Raven actually snorted into her drink.

'Or not.' Wells muttered.

* * *

Clarke and Raven sat on the bed, there were two cameras pointed towards them but they largely just ignored them. She was in her shorts and a jumper but Raven hadn't changed out of her evening wear yet. Clarke had been quiet for a lot of the season and the crew never let her escape for long and so for the vacation she had been very aware of them tracking her movements, although there were cameras everywhere tonight so she really couldn't complain. There was at least one in all of the bedrooms. None of them were safe, but they were here to make a TV show after all.

'I'm glad Octavia reached out.' Raven said.

'Me too.'

There was a gentle knock on the door and Raven went to get it and revealed Lexa. She was in a long dark night gown that had a slit up her right leg. Her arm tattoos were visible and her hair was loose and flowing over one shoulder. Raven looked between them smiling, before making her excuses and disappearing. Lexa walked over to the bed and sat tentatively on the edge.

'Hey.' Clarke said softly. 'Looking forward to going home?'

Lexa had never looked more nervous and it was filling Clarke's heart with dread. It was amazing how Lexa was so confident so much of the time but in these rare moments, Clarke was sure she'd never seen anyone look so vulnerable.

'No,' Lexa admitted, 'this trip has been like something out of another life.'

'I know.' Clarke agreed sadly. 'Back to the fishbowl that is Polis.'

Lexa gave a small laugh but it soon shrank into silence.

'Can we talk?' Lexa asked.

She was seeking permission to finally talk honestly and Clarke knew that if she denied the request then Lexa would remain respectful and never mention it again. She had to admit that part was slightly tempting; she'd always been a runner.

'Of course.' Clarke said, trying to force her voice to sound welcoming to the invitation.

'I'm sorry-'

'You don't need to be.' Clarke cut her off quickly, but it wasn't rude. 'I understood. I always understood. It was ...bad timing.'

Lexa nodded slightly but her eyes flicked upwards and she gave a shuddering breath before looking back at Clarke. Clarke hated that she was in so much pain. She pulled her hands back slightly, not wanting to reach out to Lexa out of impulse.

'I never meant to hurt you.'

'I know,' Clarke nodded kindly, 'you thought you were in a better position than you were. I was angry for a while but I understood, deep down. It's done with now.'

'It isn't.' Lexa said, and Clarke blinked away her own tears. 'I'm in love with you.'

Clarke felt as though she had crashed into a break wall. Lexa's eyes were as intense as ever and scrutinising her movements closely. Clarke quickly brushed away her own tears before looking up at Lexa.

'I don't think-'

'I am.'

Lexa looked at her so earnestly that Clarke was sure that Lexa believed the words that she spoke. Clarke wasn't at all sure how much she could believe it though. She wiped her eyes again and struggled to keep her breathing even.

'Okay,' Clarke said, her voice breaking but she had to explain to Lexa, 'when everything happened. I did understand. You did completely what was right for you and you needed time to figure yourself out ...but I had those strong feelings for you and you just left me.'

'So you don't feel that way now?' Lexa asked.

Clarke looked away a second as tears started to freely fall. She hated Lexa for asking her that. She couldn't lie; even if she tried Lexa would know. She half wished she didn't feel anything for Lexa and that she could just cut it right out of her heart like infected flesh. She'd tried when she had nothing but silence from Lexa but nothing had worked.

'I just...' Clarke struggled, 'I don't trust you.'

Lexa blinked slowly, accepting the meaning behind the words and she stood up slowly, turning and leaving the room. Clarke finally let out a sob as the door closed and sunk into the bed, tears staining her face.

Less than a minute later the door opened again and Clarke stifled her sob, until she saw it was Murphy and he lay down on the bed softly next to her and began stroking her arm.

'I saw her leave. I figured it wasn't good.' He said gently and Clarke shook her head, breaking into another desperate sob.

'Come here,' Murphy whispered, pulling Clarke into a tight hug, 'it'll be okay, Clarke. It'll be okay.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: so next ep back to Polis and the wonderful reactions from social media to this ep...good luck Clarke and Lexa with that...**


	8. Episode 7

Clarke hadn't exactly been looking forward to watching the last episode when it aired, and it was even worse than she imagined. On the vacation, she didn't see how Lexa struggled to stifle her own cries as she closed the door to Clarke's room. Murphy sat with Clarke the entire time but even he didn't joke, sensing that she just needed someone there.

As the credits rolled, Clarke automatically went to her phone but she didn't open up Twitter; instead, opening up her text thread with Lexa.

 **Clarke**

 **Heavy episode...hope you're okay x**

Clarke stared at her phone for a second, before finally clicking send. She looked up to see Murphy wearing a proud smile.

'So I guess the world knows about me and Wells now, huh?'

'I'm so searching your name on Twitter.' Clarke teased, instantly switching her phone back on and Murphy released a loud groan.

* * *

 **MurphyisKyloRen**

 **Wells? WellsJaha and JMurphy ? I thought Murphy and Bellamy maybe but *never* S**

* * *

 **WellsisReason**

 **Wells was just about the only tolerable one and he got with Murphy of all people? ffs**

* * *

 **PolisFan93**

 **Murphy and Wells...first time in TV that no one actually saw that twist coming. #nopunintended**

* * *

 **TakeMeToPolis**

 **You know what? I kind of see it...Murphy and Wells have always had so much tension between them.**

* * *

'I think they are more shocked than I was.' Clarke muttered and Murphy rolled his eyes.

'Me too.' Murphy admitted.

'He said you kissed him first.' Clarke pointed out.

'He was annoying me and we were both drunk.' Murphy explained.

'What was your excuse the second time?' Clarke quipped, and Murphy threw one of the cushions at her.

Clarke halted her scrolling as soon as she saw a text from Lexa come through.

 **Lexa**

 **You know the fan stuff doesn't bother me. Are you okay?**

'She okay?' Murphy asked, interpreting Clarke's sudden concentration accurately.

'Yeah...'

 **Clarke**

 **Good :) I'm ...I'm just sorry**

 **Lexa**

 **There's really no need to be. Friends?**

 **Clarke.**

 **You know we are x**

'Say hi and ask if she thinks Wells and I are cute. I think we rock Polis.' Murphy drawled.

Clarke rolled her eyes but was glad of a way to break the tension with Lexa so she obliged to text Murphy's ridiculous request.

 **Clarke**

 **And Murphy says hello**

 **Clarke**

 **And asks if you think he & Wells look cute.**

 **Lexa**

 **They're not my type but they'll do**

Clarke snorted.

'You pass the test...but barely.' Clarke laughed.

Clarke glanced down as her phone flashed but she was disappointed that it was a message from Finn and not Lexa.

 **Finn**

 **Since when have you and Lexa been anything?**

Clarke closed the thread. She wasn't going down that road. She knew all of her friends were gossiping about it. She'd just watched Ontari, Costia and Echo talking about her and Lexa on the show.

Murphy picked up his own phone and started scrolling through the feeds of the others.

'Oooh, drama.' Murphy sang.

'Who with?'

'Costia, "jumping on someone as soon as they are free #classy".' Murphy muttered. 'Octavia to Costia, "your desperation is showing".'

'Octavia loves her Twitter spats.' Clarke mumbled.

She appreciated Octavia's loyalty but she knew her notifications were probably going to end up a bigger mess now.

'Yeah..."#Clexa" is trending...' Murphy said, 'oh, and so is "#Wurphy". God, our names suck.'

She turned off the search for Murphy and finally opened up her own notification feed to find thousands of messages.

* * *

 **ClarkeFanForever**

 **.ClarkeGriffin is the *most* caring person. You can see that conversation with Lexa DESTROYED her.**

* * *

 **LexaCostiaStan**

 **.CostiaAzgeda clearly worships LexaTrikru . ClarkeGriffin pushes Lexa away time and again. Tell me again who is best for her?**

* * *

 **CostiaFan92**

 **.ClarkeGriffin should have just been grateful someone as hot as Lexa would want her at all.**

* * *

 **LexaisPolis**

 **.LexaTrikru went out of her way to please ClarkeGriffin...and that's how she gets treated?! #goodriddance #princess**

* * *

 **FinnCollinsClan**

 **Remember how ClarkeGriffin revelled in FinnCollins pining after her and breaking Raven's heart? Princess will never change.**

* * *

 **BechoandMurphystan**

 **Worried for ClarkeGriffin 's health. She turned down Lexa...*jaw floor***

* * *

 **BlakeSiblingsFan**

 **I love ClarkeGriffin but she clearly doesn't know how to be happy. Lexa will be better off in the long run.**

* * *

 **OnceBellarkeTwiceShy**

 **Let ClarkeGriffin be alone in Polisd.. She deserves it. Could have had Bell years ago but wanted everyone to chase her. You're not that special, love.**

* * *

Clarke continued to scroll for several more minutes before turning her phone off. She had expected it but her heart still plummeted all the same. She wasn't sure why she still did the show. Even the nice comments by her fans felt like they were drowned out.

Lexa woke with a start when her phone buzzed loudly on her bedside cabinet.

 **Anya**

 **Check Twitter for once. Clarke has been getting slaughtered by fans since last night. She needs you.**

Lexa sat up, blinking awake quickly. She switched on her Twitter feed and saw that "Clexa" was still trending. Last night she'd found it mildly ridiculous but she hadn't bothered to look at the comments. She flicked onto her notifications and set Twitter to show all of them and her mouth dropped in horror.

Clarke was getting hundreds of cruel messages from almost every group of fans. Finn, Bellamy, Ontari, Costia and even her own fans were venting about Clarke. She had several messages against her too, usually from Costia and Finn fans saying that she was arrogant (and the ones from a certain group of fans were not so subtle in their lesbophobia) but overwhelmingly Clarke was on the receiving end of the hate.

* * *

 **LexaTrikru**

 **.ClarkeGriffin elevates herself, always. She's special. Hate can never tear her down.**

* * *

Lexa quickly sent the tweet, hoping that it would stop the trolls or at least send them her way instead, before she clicked onto Clarke's contact and started the call.

'Hello?' Clarke said, groggily.

'Sorry! Were you asleep?' Lexa said, kicking herself.

'It's fine.' Clarke croaked. 'I need to get up now anyway. What's up?'

'Twitter.' Lexa said shortly and there was a slight pause.

'Ah.' Clarke replied stiffly. 'Nothing new.'

Lexa's heart clenched at the words.

'Has it always been this bad?' Lexa asked, shocked.

The deeper involved with the show she got the more she realised she really should have researched its background more thoroughly. She'd jumped right in. She'd made the biggest mistake of her life when she walked away from Clarke and the offer to film in Polis was a chance to try to repair things. She couldn't turn it down but just diving in seemed ridiculous. Clarke could have been going through this online harassment for weeks and she'd been oblivious.

'Not always.' Clarke replied. 'It got worse after Finn...then people kept thinking Bell and I would hook up but we're just friends. They hated that.'

'Yeah, how dare the bi girl not sleep with any random straight guy.' Lexa muttered furiously.

'Bell always said we were friends and that's how he saw us-'

'Did they attack him for that?' Lexa asked, already knowing the answer.

'No.' Clarke answered. 'I'm really okay. You don't need to worry-'

'You can take on all of those trolls, I know.' Lexa said, smiling at Clarke's strength.

'Sometimes I wonder. I'm really not that brave.' Clarke mumbled dejectedly.

'Clarke, you could stare down lions.' Lexa replied.

'Then I'd set them loose on Twitter.' Clarke muttered and Lexa laughed. 'Are we okay?'

Lexa wished Clarke was there. Her voice was so cautious as though expecting Lexa to turn away again.

'Yes.' Lexa replied honestly.

'Good, that's all I want.'

* * *

'How was Lincoln with meeting the parents?' Clarke asked.

She, Octavia and Raven had gone shopping. The last time they had tried it hadn't exactly gone to plan so Octavia suggested a rerun and she bought Clarke a relatively inexpensive but lovely necklace to make it up to her.

Octavia and Raven kept stealing secret looks, or at least what they thought was secret. She could sense Raven and Octavia's concern over Twitter but they knew better than to mention it when they were being filmed.

'It was good...Mom was...'

'Yeah, we know what she's like.' Raven laughed.

'I missed you both lots though.' Octavia smiled and she pulled Clarke into a quick hug.

'How was the trip?'

'Awesome.' Raven said quickly, sparing Clarke and although Octavia already knew most of what happened they often had to discuss each other's scenes when filming. 'Wells and Murphy-'

'I know!' Octavia interjected, amazed. 'How is Wells with that?'

'I think he's slowly getting used to it.' Clarke said.

'I can't wait until Wells takes Murphy home to meet the father.' Raven smirked.

* * *

Wells sat opposite Murphy at their table in The Wastelanders. It was always empty and on a night it would blare out awful trance music but the staff were always friendly and it had its own unique charm during the day.

'So we're exclusive?' Wells said slowly.

'I'm not sleeping around.' Murphy shrugged. 'Are you?'

'No.' Wells said quickly, offended at the thought.

'Do you want to?'

'No!' Wells responded, indignant.

'Then we're exclusive.'

* * *

The door chimed behind Clarke and she turned around the see Finn entering and looking nervous. Clarke turned back to the other two and saw that Octavia's face had turned to stone and Raven rolled her eyes.

'Hey,' Finn greeted.

Octavia and Raven didn't even managed fake smiles.

'Can I talk to Clarke?' Finn asked.

'It's okay.' Clarke said quickly, before the other two could protest. 'Head to the cafe and I'll catch up with you.'

'Call if you need us to kick his ass.' Octavia said, as she and Raven left.

Finn walked around to stand opposite her and he brushed his hair back out of his face. He'd let it grow longer again since he had broken up with Raven.

'What's up Finn?' Clarke asked tiredly.

'I heard you and Lexa were...'

'We're not.'

'But did something happen?'

'It's really none of your business.' Clarke retorted and Finn frowned.

'I just care, Clarke!'

'I don't want you to.' She said simply.

'Clarke, you know I still-'

'No, I don't, Finn.' Clarke cut off firmly. 'Because I didn't know anything when we were together, did I?'

'That was a long time ago.'

'So move on.' Clarke insisted. 'Be my friend but that's it. I don't want anything else.'

* * *

Lexa looked up from her computer as Anya came into the office and slumped in the chair opposite her desk.

'Rough day?' Lexa asked, quirking a brow.

'Partying with Raven last night.' Anya said, rubbing her temple. 'Big mistake.'

'Sounds like you had fun.' Lexa said, sitting back in her chair.

'I must have...' Anya sighed, 'because I can't remember anything.'

Lexa chuckled lightly.

'Heard from Clarke?'

'A little.' Lexa said sadly. 'We're trying to be friends.'

'I know she cares for you. Raven has said so about a thousand times.' Anya said.

'She doesn't trust me.' Lexa pointed out.

'You can work on that though. If the feelings are there then that's what counts.' Anya said sagely. 'Just don't give up. I hate seeing you this sad.'

'I'm the same as always.' Lexa admonished.

'Exactly, you're just working. There's no smiles. No secret trips to watch Clarke draw. No interest in parties or taking off to the beach- yeah, I know about that. You're not even running now in case Octavia mentions Clarke.'

'If Clarke wants a friendship then she has to make the move.' Lexa said fairly. 'I can't pester her after I've told her I'm in love with her. It isn't fair.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: hi guys! Thank you all for readings and for reviews :) Christmas episode is coming up soon! Although please don't kill me those of you who work in retail or anywhere else that's got awful Christmas stuff out already.**


	9. Episode 8: Polis at Christmas

Clarke was not enjoying the upcoming Christmas season. Lexa was politely texting her back, occasionally sending very concerned messages about social media but Clarke still hadn't seen her since they had landed. It was infuriating.

Lexa was clearly avoiding her. Clarke even went on one of Octavia's damn runs yesterday morning and Lexa wasn't even there. Anya had nearly fallen over out of shock when Clarke joined them.

Everyone else being jolly was pissing her off too. Wells and Murphy had decorated the entire apartment wearing matching Christmas sweaters. Clarke had been convinced she was seeing things. Echo and Bellamy were back on and happy, Octavia and Lincoln were planning moving in together and Ontari had been insufferably smug since Clarke and Lexa had...fallen apart. Costia too was even happy, although Clarke was left smiling when Raven had heard from Anya that Costia had asked out Lexa again but Lexa had once again declined.

She was running out of time. Lexa was going back to New York for Christmas. She wasn't sure what she wanted but whatever they were doing now was hell.

Clarke grabbed the nearest table and Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya joined her as soon as they got their hot chocolates.

'Going to the big Christmas dinner?' Raven asked them and they all nodded.

It was tradition that they would all get together for one final big scene at the end of the year. Usually it was a party but this year it was a dinner. Clarke hated that. The seating plan would no doubt be a nightmare and a fight would erupt within minutes.

'Looking forward to Christmas, Clarke?' Lincoln asked and Clarke pulled a face.

'I wish you'd cheer up.' Octavia admonished.

'Lexa's worse, trust me.' Anya replied.

'See, isn't that good?' Raven said encouragingly.

'How is my best friend being miserable good?' Anya asked quickly and Raven paled.

'Can't you both work it out?' Octavia asked gently but swiftly, sparing Raven needing to answer Anya.

Clarke shrugged.

'It's not that simple.'

'Don't worry,' Lincoln reassured her, 'Lexa's not going anywhere.'

'She's managed to avoid me all week.' Clarke pointed out.

'She's waiting for you to approach her.' Anya explained.

'I'm trying but it's not easy when she's acting like I have the plague.'

'So you want to be friends?' Raven asked doubtfully.

'Yes,' Clarke answered truthfully, but not entirely so.

'Do you really think that can work when there's so much between you both? What if one of you start dating?' Raven asked.

'Lexa won't.' Lincoln shook his head.

'She's not going to stay celibate forever.' Raven scoffed.

'You don't know Lexa. When she's in, she's all in. She won't just start dating around so you can take time, Clarke and figure out what you want.'

* * *

'So we saw Clarke earlier.' Anya told Lexa.

Lexa had somehow agreed to be dragged out for the evening with Anya and Raven to a local bar so she could have mulled wine. It wasn't even Christmas yet as Polis filmed everything early. It was quite disorientating to be celebrating Christmas so soon but it was the only way to have a Christmas episode and give the cast time to spend Christmas how they wanted to, away from the cameras.

'How is she?' Lexa asked quickly.

'Well, you've bailed on her twice now so not great.' Raven replied darkly; clearly Anya had finally wilted and told Raven everything she thought she had worked out.

'I've not bailed- this time.' Lexa said.

'I know, you're giving her space to figure out what she wants. The problem is instead of just talking about it like a normal person, she decided to go on one of those damn runs.'

'Clarke did?' Lexa asked, surprised.

'The point is she's trying.' Anya pressed. 'You just weren't there to witness it, which was probably a blessing.'

Anya shut her eyes for a moment as though needing time to banish the memory away of Clarke's attempt to join them.

'You need a grand gesture.' Raven said.

'I thought you didn't approve of this?' Anya said, waving her hand in Lexa's face and Lexa threw her a look of murder.

'I don't approve of Clarke looking like her puppy has been stolen either.' Raven replied. 'She wasn't this tortured artist even over Finn.'

'Speaking of, he's trying to get back in there.' Anya said and Lexa rolled her eyes.

'So that's where you need to step in and sweep Clarke off her feet.' Raven suggested, smirking.

'No.' Lexa said simply.

'Lexa-' Anya started but Lexa cut her off.

'I'm not going to try to trick Clarke to want to trust me because she's lonely, and it's the holidays and you've decided Finn is some sort of competition.' Lexa replied firmly.

'It's not tricking-'

'Clarke knows her own mind. She's been told constantly how she should feel and what she should do, especially when it comes to her relationships.' Lexa reminded them. 'Clarke can make up her own mind and I'll be here when she does.'

'And what if that doesn't work?' Anyua challenged, folding her arms.

'Then it wasn't supposed to. She knows I love her, I need to show her I respect her and she needs to work out whether she can trust me, not just if I got a horse drawn carriage for her or whatever but when things are quiet, when life is going on and it's just us.' Lexa continued earnestly. 'Clarke's not stupid. She wouldn't fall for that rubbish anyway.'

'She's right.' Raven muttered sourly to Anya.

'Maybe the Christmas break will do you both good.' Anya muttered, defeated.

'What are you both doing for Christmas?' Lexa asked, taking a sip of her mulled wine.

She and Lincoln were already booked to visit their parents, although Lincoln was flying back sooner so he could spend the New Year with Octavia. Anya had been vague at best, which was strange as she usually spent the season with her and Lincoln.

'Barbados.' Raven said, beaming. 'Wells and Murphy are coming too.'

'That is-'

'Ridiculous.' Anya finished. 'I know, but it's Barbados and Raven's last vacation was pretty good.'

'Sharing a room?' Lexa asked quietly.

Anya sat rigid in her chair and Raven looked away as though caught in headlights.

'Very subtle.' Anya retorted.

* * *

Clarke turned around outside of the shops inside the enormous shopping mall and looked around hopelessly while Finn laughed at her.

'You are being no help.' Clarke muttered, annoyed.

'Just put yourself in wrapping paper. She'd like that.'

Clarke gave Finn a dark and scandalised look while he chuckled to himself.

'Remind me again why I'm shopping for Lexa's Christmas present with you?'

'Because clearly you were desperate.' Finn shot back.

'True,' Clarke chimed, 'but thank you for being...my friend...'

'It was about time.' Finn conceded. 'Why don't you give her one of the pictures you've drawn of her?'

'How did you-'

'Because you like her so no doubt there are hundreds of her. Possibly even thousands.'

Clarke glared at him once more, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. Even inside it was hard to escape the chill of Polis and snow was predicted soon.

'I need to get her something she'll like.' Clarke sighed.

'So what does she like?' Finn asked. 'Except for you, of course.'

Clarke rolled her eyes.

'Everything.' Clarke said, at an utter loss. 'She just soaks up everything.'

'Isn't it annoying when people aren't impossible?' Finn asked, sarcastically.

'It really is.' Clarke said seriously.

* * *

The Christmas banquet rolled around far quicker than Clarke was expecting. After days of longing to see Lexa, after shopping with Finn she was quite happy to put that moment off a good while. She had chosen a low cut dark green sequin dress for the occasion. Everyone would either be in black, red or gold Clarke presumed. The cab dropped her off outside of the hall they had rented. Outside it looked something akin to a grand hotel from the nineteen thirties.

Clarke shivered in the cold night air as a gentle snowfall began to softly fall from the sky. She made her way over to the entrance, her shoes crunching against the small stones. She was glad it get into the warmth and she made her way into the hall where everyone was already sat at their places, as small name cards were scattered along the table. Octavia and Raven waved happily in greeting and Clarke searched for her name and found, with absolutely no surprise, that she was sat at the end of the table next to Lexa.

'Am I late?' Clarke asked, as she sat down.

The table was filled with turkeys, hams, and enormous plates of vegetables. Crackers were next to every plate and the cutlery was grand silverware as if they were suddenly to host a royal family. The show always went all out at Christmas.

'Not really. I just got here a few minutes ago.' Lexa answered. 'Happy Christmas.'

'Happy almost Christmas.' Clarke smiled.

The feast was soon underway. Clarke saw Ontari and Costia giving her pointed looks every so often from the other end of the table. Murphy had gallantly come to her rescue though when she had struggled to make conversation with Lexa. He managed to tear his eyes off Wells to make sure Lexa and she joined in the jokes and Clarke offered him an appreciative smile. She didn't know why she was being so awkward but now that she was faced with Lexa, she had no idea what she wanted to say.

Clarke's gaze wandered around the table. Raven and Anya were clearly trying to appear as they weren't too enthralled by the other, as they kept looking down at their plates, glasses and anywhere else in the room they possibly could. Bellamy kept trying to engage Echo in conversation, but she appeared reluctant at best. Clarke couldn't blame her. It might take her a while to quite get over Bellamy's slipup.

'Can we talk outside?' Lexa asked quietly, as the plates were cleared for dessert and Clarke's attention was startled back into focus.

Clarke nodded, looking curiously at Lexa. Lexa placed her napkin on the table and stood up elegantly, revealing the sleek grey gown she was wearing. Clarke followed her out of the room, sure Ontari and Costia were watching their every movement as their heels banged loudly on the wooden floor.

Lexa took them into a quiet room, shutting the door behind them. There was a small bar area and several chairs scattered around but it was quite empty. Lexa ignored the chairs and stepped slightly closer to Clarke, looking nervous.

'I've got your present.' Clarke said, suddenly remembering and she opened her clutch bag and pulled out a small box.

Lexa, took it smiling and Clarke suddenly wished she had bothered to wrap it. Lexa slowly opened it and a look of awe overtook her features for the briefest of seconds before she looked up at Clarke.

'This is-'

'Your present.' Clarke said firmly. 'I know you never treat yourself to anything and it's Christmas so I refuse to buy you anything practical.'

Lexa looked down, her hand tracing over the inside of the box.

'Will you-? Lexa trailed off and Clarke, smiled nodding.

Lexa gave the box to Clarke and turned around, holding her long brown hair to the side. Clarke pulled out the necklace and quickly fastened it around Lexa's neck. She stepped back as Lexa turned around to reveal the emerald necklace that so matched her eyes.

'I wish there was a mirror.' Clarke complained.

'It's beautiful.' Lexa insisted. 'Thank you, Clarke.'

Clarke made a mental note to thank Finn for this moment, which was a situation she never expected to be in.

'I couldn't bring yours.' Lexa said, a trace of sadness lingering in her voice. 'They were too big.'

'They?' Clarke asked, surprised. 'How many presents did you get me?'

'Two.' Lexa replied, with a small smile. 'One for each foot.'

'You got me shoes?' Clarke asked happily.

'I wouldn't get too excited.' Lexa warned playfully. 'They're roller skates.'

'That's the surprise ruined.' Clarke muttered.

'You hate surprises.' Lexa reminded her.

'Why roller skates?' Clarke asked, confused.

'Your artwork is beautiful- but you're working too hard.' Lexa teased. 'You need to take time out to have more fun.'

Clarke looked at Lexa's easy smile tentatively.

'I don't know how to skate.' Clarke confessed.

'I have my own skates. We can try together.' Lexa replied instantly.

'Really?' Clarke asked, hope rising in her heart.

'We are friends after all.' Lexa reminded her, still wearing the smile and with a twinkle gracing her green eyes.

* * *

'How do you think their chat is going?' Raven asked Anya after a while.

'Lexa's probably proposed by now.' Anya said, taking a sip of wine and Raven scoffed. 'Oh, she gets very sentimental at this time of year and she's practically been crying over Clarke every day since New York.'

'Maybe.' Raven said, with a look mingled with alarm and amusement. 'But I think they should at least try a date first.'

'I don't think you should advise anyone on dating when you move with the speed of a beached walrus.'

Raven's mouth fell open.

'I-I-'

'Oh for God's sake,' Anya muttered, exasperated, 'you'll take me out somewhere on the vacation. The second night because I'll be tired after the flight on the first and it gives you time to find somewhere good.'

Raven's mouth continued to hang open for a minute before she seemed to come to her senses and swiftly closed it.

'That's a ...good plan then...right...we'll try that.'

* * *

Clarke and Lexa returned to the table as desserts were cleared away. Clarke didn't mind much; she hated the puddings and the quicker she could get away from everyone the better. However, the savouries were quickly served and the majority of which consisted of cheese and fruit. Octavia and Raven kept giving her questioning glances and Clarke smiled at them, which only earned amusingly hysterical reactions from them as they looked ready to throw the table over and charge to her to get any gossip. Clarke had little to spill and yet knowing that things were now back on even footing with Lexa was enough to give her happiness into the New Year.

'I don't think Clarke should be eating anything else.' Ontari said loudly and the conversation along the table came to a screeching halt.

'What does that mean?' Octavia demanded furiously and Clarke shot her a warning look.

'I just think she's had enough.' Ontari giggled to Costia.

'We've all had enough of you.' Lexa replied icily and Costia's face fell.

'I was doing her a favour.' Ontari replied, a smirk on her face.

'You need to grow up, Ontari.' Wells said stiffly. 'You can't force Lexa to be with Costia.'

'Really?' Murphy questioned. 'That's exactly her style.'

Clarke traded an uneasy look with Murphy but he managed a small smile.

'I'm helping Lexa. Who would want to be with that?' Ontari asked, incredulous.

'Why do you have to attack everyone the whole time?' Clarke asked, tired.

'Stop crying, Clarke.' Ontari retorted, to Costia's nervous laughter. 'We all know how you love to play the victim.'

'Fuck off, Ontari.' Raven warned.

'Shut up, Raven. It's none of your business.' Costia snapped.

'She's attacking my best friend!'

'Clarke deserves everything she gets.' Ontari retorted smugly.

'You really are desperate.' Lexa cut.

'You're calling me desperate? After trailing Clarke across the country you fucking desperate cunt.'

Ontari's words were met with a shocked gasp across the table. Clarke was about ready to launch herself across the room. There were five full seconds before nobody spoke and then everyone launched into their own verbal attacks. Screams were shrieked across the table. Ontari was engaged in a bitter war of words with Lexa, Clarke and Octavia while Anya and Raven focused upon Costia. Echo had her head in her hands and looked ready to collapse on the table as a defence mechanism but Finn started to shout above the rest and finally everyone turned to him.

'Guys! GUYS!' Finn bellowed, and a mutinous silence fell across the table. 'It's Christmas. It's the last time lots of us are going to be together until next year. Let's just put it aside for one day.'

'Yeah,' Murphy drawled, 'and don't ruin my surprise.'

'What surprise?' Wells asked and Murphy smirked.

'One for you.' Murphy said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Wells took it, looking dubious but he led Wells out of the room and the rest of them scrambled after them. Murphy and Wells went outside and the others crowded at the entrance, shivering as the snow fell. Murphy pulled Wells across the pathway so that they were on the grass. In seconds, there was a flash of lights and an enormous Christmas tree decorated in the most colourful lights. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand, without thinking as she gasped in joy at the sight but Lexa didn't pull away. Clarke glanced at her when she realised to see Lexa looking at her with a soft expression,. Clarke grinned at her and the turned back to Murphy and Wells.

'I know you love Christmas.' Murphy said, Clarke could just about hear the nerves in Murphy's voice from where they stood.

'It's amazing, John.' Wells marveled.

Christmas had always been the best time of year for Wells. It was the one time his dad was guaranteed to be off work and to his credit, Jaha always went out of his way to make it special for his son.

'I just wanted to give you something nice.' Murphy asked. 'Clarke was shit at trying to help me come up with present ideas.'

Wells laughed loudly and Finn gave Clarke a look of triumph.

'You do okay.' Lexa whispered, smiling and Clarke gave a small and happy laugh.

'Merry Christmas, Wells.' Murphy said, slightly awkwardly.

Wells sighed, and rubbed his temple before looking at Murphy with exasperation.

'I love you, John.' Wells said pointedly, but smiling nonetheless.

'Oh thank fuck.' Murphy retorted. 'I love you too.'

Raven and Bellamy let out loud cheers at the words. Finn chanted for them to kiss and Clarke felt tears stinging her eyes. Murphy looked at them, cocking his eyebrows and wearing that same old smirk but it was Wells who pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They all cheered and applauded at the most unlikely blossoming romance of the season. Clarke just hoped the show wouldn't work against them when they returned from their time off.

* * *

 **Author's Note: hi all! Sorry for the slow update but I have been super busy. Hopefully you like the Christmas episode though. Obviously while it's the season finale it is not the end of the fic. Still plenty of more drama and Clexa to come :P**


	10. Polis: Season 7 Episode 1

Clarke waited in the lounge of the airport, with a glass of white wine on the table in front of her. She checked her phone but there were no new messages, and she could hardly claim to be surprised when everyone she wanted to hear from was already on their way.

She hadn't seen anyone, minus Lexa, since before Christmas. Almost everyone had been travelling or had returned to their family homes for the holidays. Clarke couldn't stop herself from giving a small cheer in delight when Lexa ha told her she was returning to Polis early. They'd spent much of the last week together and slipped back into whatever routine they had once experienced in New York. The conversation was still easy between them, even if deciding upon her feelings was not. She was going to stick to Murphy's advice though and just let things develop of their own accord. They'd both tried to force the issue enough times and it had blown up spectacularly on every single occasion.

The camera crew were already here, waiting for the gang to come back together again. It was traditional to start the first episode of the Spring series with a vacation. The year prior, Ontari had taken Costia, Echo, Bellamy, Finn and Murphy to Dubai. That was before the tensions between the groups had deepened and before Murphy had experienced the full extent of Ontari's vindictive behaviour.

Clarke pursed her lips as she thought ahead to what this new season might bring. She had largely stayed off social media in the break, except for a few Instagram photos. She hadn't bothered checking Twitter though, but she had gone to as many publicity and fan events as she could. She also gave away two of her favourite paintings to a couple of fans. The truth was, when it came to the fans she was confused as to why anyone would care at all about her but when fans were so lovely, she wanted to show her appreciation. Their loyalty meant a lot to her and they'd helped enormously in promoting her art. It helped outweigh the negatives, but it was still easy to have moments when the only comments that stuck in her mind were the ones saying she was too ugly, fat or horrible rather than those being full of love.

Clarke's thoughts were broken by a loud roar across the airport and Clarke looked up in alarm.

'WE'RE BACK, BITCHES!' Octavia screamed, as the others ran around her and raced to where Clarke was sat.

Clarke beamed at them all and was quickly wrapped into a tight hug by Raven as everyone gathered around and pulled up chairs. Clarke looked fondly upon the rabble. Lincoln and Octavia appeared as in love as ever, Lexa gave her a soft smile before sitting beside her, Raven sat on her other side and was laughing with Anya, Bellamy and Echo seemed quiet and slightly out of place and Murphy wore a cocky grin and gave her a wink as Wells pulled up a chair for him.

'Hawaii, Griffin? Good plan.' Anya praised.

'After the snow I need a hot beach.' Clarke told her.

'Good group too.' Raven smirked.

'Play nice.' Echo said, only slightly in warning as her voice still held a hint of teasing.

'It's couples galore.' Bellamy said, clearly trying to move the conversation along.

'Not quite.' Octavia hissed and Clarke heard a bump under the table and Bellamy cursed and grabbed his leg while Lexa shifted slightly beside her.

'Speaking of,' Anya started, 'I heard Ontari has a new boyfriend.'

'She does.' Echo says. 'He's a cocky bastard.'

Bellamy hummed in agreement and Echo rolled her eyes.

'Roan beat Bellamy when they went boxing.' She explained.

'He cheated.' Bellamy sulked.

Octavia and Echo exchanged a smug glance, revelling in Bellamy's wounded pride.

'Hopefully he'll keep Ontari distracted enough to leave the rest of us alone.' Lexa commented.

'I wouldn't bet on it.' Murphy supplied.

Wells yawned wearily and glanced at his watch.

'Shouldn't we be heading through?'

'Not yet; there's still more to come.' Clarke answered.

'Who?' Wells asked.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, and looked around slightly sheepish.

'Who, Clarke?' Octavia repeated in a tight voice.

'Monty.' Clarke replied, earnestly. 'Everyone loves Monty.'

'That means Jasper too.' Raven said, in an exhausted voice.

'And Finn.' Clarke muttered quietly.

'What?' Octavia demanded and Clarke flinched.

'He's been okay recently.'

'Oh my god.' Raven muttered.

* * *

Ontari sat in the Wastelanders with Costia and Roan. The season was just starting for them while almost everyone else in the cast went to Hawaii. She knew that after what happened during the Christmas episode an invite would not be forthcoming but there had been a string of complaints about the incident and the producers were leaning on her to apologise to Clarke. When they returned, she was planning on throwing a lavish party. If Clarke refused the soft apology she were to offer, Clarke would end up sitting alone home and sulking. It wouldn't be a good look but Clarke was never one to think about how things oils appear. It made dealing with her on the show all too easy.

'How do you think they'll all get on in Hawaii?' Costia asked, and Ontari knew she was regretting how badly Christmas had gone; Costia was not one to naturally be disposed to fighting.

'They'll be a big row within an hour.' Ontari replied in disdain and Roan chuckled slightly as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

'Sounds like a fun vacation.' Roan muttered sarcastically.

'With that lot? You have no idea.'

* * *

Clarke walked over to the water where Lexa was standing, her feet gently sinking in the sand as the waves swept the sand in and out with each beat. Clarke had to admit that after Polis it was nice to be somewhere where they could wear bikinis and still feel hot. Christmas had been a few months ago but the cold over Polis always seemed to linger until summer truly began. It was nice to be able to get an escape when she could.

'Hey,' Clarke greeted as she drew up alongside Lexa.

'Hey, listen...'

Lexa looked around, amused and Clarke gave her a quizzical glance.

'Just the waves...no fighting...'

Clarke laughed softly.

'Jasper's jet lagged and is still crashed out in his room so he hasn't had a chance to annoy anyone yet.' Clarke replied.

'Since when did you become a pessimist?' Lexa quizzed and Clarke just shook her head, smiling.

'Octavia and Lincoln want to go exploring.' Clarke told her and Lexa nodded, clearly not at all surprised. 'Anya wants to, so Raven will be dragged along.'

'Definitely.' Lexa agreed.

'Are you going?'

'Nope. Lexa replied simply and Clarke gave her a look of surprise. 'I'm staying here.'

'You like exploring...' Clarke said, half joking but also curious.

Lexa's company was all about adventures in life and she, Lincoln, Anya and Octavia were used to exploring and getting into all sorts of adventures of their own making by now. Clarke was still traumatised after her attempts at running when they dragged her through the most annoying back alleys in Polis (which were truly disgusting) purely because they were challenging and usually had overturned bins that required jumping over.

'Yes, but you're here.'

Lexa continued to look out at the waves as she spoke and Clarke looked away, leaning her head back slightly to feel the sun of her face.

'Reminds me of New York.' Clarke sighed, looking back at Lexa, who nodded.

'We could go swimming,' Lexa suggested quietly.

'Oh no,' Clarke replied, 'we're not going swimming.'

Clarke wore a look of utter playful delight and she saw Lexa's eyes narrow, as Clarke turned and gave a loud cackle of joy.

* * *

Anya took a large gulp of water, so large that water ended up spurting out of the bottle and over her chin. Raven laughed and Anya lowered the bottle and scowled at her.

'You didn't climb up that damn cliff.' Anya shot at her.

'How could I?' Raven challenged and Anya's face fell but Raven's face broke into a wide grin.

Anya rolled her eyes and offered the rest of the bottle to Raven but she shook her head.

'I swear they're going to get married soon.' Rave said.

'It's a bit early.' Anya reasoned, looking before to where Lincoln and Octavia were sitting against a tree clearly content to be together.

'Octavia's impulsive.' Raven replied.

'Lincoln's not.' Anya said, but a frown fell across her face as she was deep in thought. 'Well, not until he met Octavia.'

'Bellamy won't be happy.' Rave replied.

'Why? Lincoln and him have been getting on more lately.'

'Octavia wants to move to New York with Lincoln eventually.' Raven replied. 'He'll hate to lose her.'

'He's not losing her.' Anya sighed, annoyed.

'Not how Bell sees it.' Raven responded. 'Octavia's always been at Polis. Now she's talking of leaving.'

'He can always visit.' Anya replied, shrugging.

'It's not the same.'

* * *

Clarke swam over as Lexa fell off her board for the twelfth time. She had to admit she was impressed; Lex did not give up even when all evidence suggested that she really should.

'You're getting better.' Clarke offered but Lexa should her a grim look.

'This was a ridiculous idea.'

'Okay,' Clarke replied offhand, 'you can go inside and have a break and I'll just surf.'

Lexa's eyes were filled with a deep loathing of the situation for a second and Clarke struggled not to burst out laughing as Lexa looked so deeply offended at the suggestion.

There were shouts of delight as Echo, Wells and Murphy charged through the waves to meet them and were soon alongside them.

'That was smooth.' Murphy smirked at Lexa.

Lexa's green eyes became alarming devoid of any softness and Clarke hastened to change the subject.

'Jasper still out of it?'

'I'm worried he'll never recover.' Echo joked.

'Don't.' Murphy advised. 'Enjoy the peace while it lasts.'

'He's right.' Wells agreed.

Clarke looked between the two. Murphy was the epitome of relaxed but Wells seemed slightly withdrawn. He had slept most of the way on the plane and she hadn't seen him talk with Murphy all that much, although they were sharing a room.

Clarke splashed Murphy lightly and he spluttered in mock indignation.

'Go get us some drinks.' Clarke ordered lightly.

'Your wish, Princess.' Murphy replied and pretended bowed and so Clarke splashed him again but with far more force. 'Try and be more subtle next time you want to talk about me.'

Murphy swam back to the beach and stomped onto the shore and back to the villas where they were staying, that were a few hundred yards away. They made their way back to the swallowed water and Lexa pushed her board so that it as stuck in the sand, with a look that displayed how pleased she was not to have to utilise it again anytime soon.

'So what is going on with you two?' Clarke asked.

'You were both so happy at Christmas.' Echo said.

'We are!' Wells insisted.

'Something's up.' Clarke replied, knowingly.

Lexa sighed, slightly amused.

'You don't have to fix everything.' Lexa teased.

'Clearly I can't if your boarding skills are anything to go by.' Clarke replied swiftly. 'So Wells, what's up?

Clarke turned smiling to Wells before Lexa had a chance to respond although she could feel Lexa's annoyance positively radiating off her.

'Did you meet his parents?' Echo asked.

'No.' Wells replied pointedly.

Clarke couldn't blame Wells for wanting to put that moment off. His father had been responsible for Murphy's father losing his job. Murphy's family life had not been happy since that day. Murphy barely had any contact with them at all, and that was considered a positive development.

'So what's going on?' Clarke prodded gently.

'He's great...' Wells struggled, '...he seems happy with me but I feel like there's this block. There's just this wall. It still feels like we've just started hooking up rather than actually being months into a relationship.'

Clarke nodded slowly but said nothing.

'He seems like quite a laid back guy.' Echo suggested.

'Not John.' Wells replied knowingly. 'He'll do the jokes but there's a lot going on deep down.'

'Just give him time.' Lexa suggested. 'You haven't been together that long. It can take people a while to get used to it.'

'Yeah, I guess...'

* * *

After two days of going to the local bars, Clarke was relatively relieved when Jasper's energy seemed to wilt and they all agreed to spend the night at the villa. There was just about enough wine to accommodate them all as they set up several tables outside. They gave cheers to their time in Hawaii and that they could all be together but Clarke sensed tension in the air when Lincoln kept stealing glances at Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia folded her arms as she spoke to the group - and that was never a good sign.

Clarke decided to separate from the group for a bit as Jasper began his comedy routine for a night and she grabbed one of the chairs by the side of the house, Murphy soon joined her.

'Who do you think is more funny?' He asked seriously.

'You.' Clarke replied, not hesitating.

'Good answer.' Murphy responded. 'Are you going to tell me the gossip from the other day then?'

Clarke took a sip of her wine and lowered her glass to see Murphy staring at her in concern. She really did not want to get involved - it never ended well for her- but she knew she owed it to Murphy to be truthful.

'He feels like you're holding back.' Clarke answered. 'He thinks you have a wall up and that you're not really in the relationship.'

Murphy sat in silence for a moment before leaning back in his chair. His eyes flicked to the group and Clarke turned in her seat and saw Wells laughing happily at something Raven said. She slumped back in her chair to see Murphy wearing a look of discomfort.

'You don't have to tell him anything.' Clarke said quickly, and evasively, knowing the cameras would be desperate to pick anything up that they could.

Murphy turned to her, wearing a calculated look and Clarke knew he was sifting through his thoughts which would lead to an enormous decision.

'What if it's not that I don't want to?' Murphy asked. 'What if it's because I can't?'

Clarke had sometimes wondered just why Murphy trusted her. Was it purely because they lived together? Was it that Murphy lacked true friends and she just happened to be there? Deep down, she was sure it was because they recognised the same quality in each other: they were survivors. They didn't need happiness, they didn't want to count on anyone who could hurt them but they were simply content to get through the day and hope that they could get through the next one.

'Then,' Clarke started carefully, 'Wells will have to understand. If he loves you then he will have to work to understand. Love is work. It's not a fairytale where you fall into each other's arms. He has to learn to accept it. You don't have to tell him anything but if he decides that isn't a type of relationship he wants, then-'

'I have to accept that too.' Murphy said sadly. 'I know.'

He look down at his shoes, kicking a small stone over the wood. The outside around the villas were given almost as much attention as the inside. They were so close to the trees but beautifully carved banisters kept them both enclosed and at one with nature. On such a clear night, it felt enchanting but yet still imposing.

'And I will.' Murphy whispered.

* * *

Lexa woke groggily on the final full day. She was not looking forward to returning. They were spending one last day at the beach and the thought was enough to make her heart ache; she did not want to return to Polis.

She quickly changed and made her way down to the beach. Everyone was in their own groups. The boys, Octavia and Anya were all playing volleyball. Raven and Echo were splashing in the water and Clarke was lying on the beach, with her sunglasses on. Lexa tossed her towel down and lay beside Clarke heavily.

'Hello to you too.' Clarke muttered, amused and raising an eyebrow.

'I'm exhausted.'

Clarke grinned.

'My vacations are fun. I told you that.'

'Fun is exhausting.'

Lexa watched as Clarke rolled over onto her side and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

'Does that mean you want to go home?'

'Absolutely not.' Lexa retorted and Clarke laughed.

'Polis isn't that bad.' Clarke said and Lexa felt Clarke's eyes burning into her. 'We can hang out.'

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. Her voice had remained as light as ever. Everyone had told Lexa at one time or another how stoic she was and how she was supposedly hard to read but Clarke kept her cards so close to her chest. Most of the time, Lexa was sure she could read Clarke better than anyone but whenever it came to them she wasn't at all sure what Clarke wanted. She knew Clarke wasn't interested in a romantic relationship at this point but not whether she had romantic feelings toward her or not.

'Promise?' Lexa asked quietly.

'Please,' Clarke snorted, rolling onto her back again, 'you're the only person in Polis I actually like.'

* * *

The evening was a lazy one. It seemed to take them all an age to get ready. They all walked to the nearest local bar and pulled several tables together on to outside patio so they could all sit together. They shouted over the noise booming out of the club as they shared their final jokes and stories of the trip.

Clarke was quite ready to go back to painting and she was ready for whatever awaited her in Polis. She hadn't seen Ontari since Christmas and she couldn't say that she was looking forward to it but she would never shy away from her.

'So how about we raises our glasses in thanks to Clarke for this amazing vacation.' Jasper beamed, holding up his cocktail glass and everyone around the table followed his lead.

Clarke hid her head in her hands for a second but Raven next to her pulled them away and she was forced to accept the compliment.

'To be honest, I'm surprised you survived it, Jasper.' Clarke marvelled; he had several hangovers in the course of the vacation that he swore would kill him, the jetlag curse took over a day to get rid of and the day before he had tripped and rolled down a hill, bruising his right calf severely.

'You are?' Monty asked, astonished. 'You weren't the one who had to run down the hill after him.'

Echo choked on her cocktail and Bellamy handed her a napkin, while laughing heartily.

'Don't worry, Jasper.' Finn consoled. 'We still think you're smooth.'

'We really don't.' Anya muttered, opposite Raven but she returned to her drink when Raven scowled at her.

'It'll be nice to get back though.' Wells said, sitting next to Murphy and resting on the arm rest while playing with Murphy's fingers.

'I'd rather stay.' Echo said.

'Really?' Bellamy asked.

'Beautiful beach...we got some quality time together...'

Bellamy gave a sincere smile. He'd been trying to make it up to Echo at every turn but that had just seemed to put Echo off more. She wanted him to go back to how things were and to just work on being better, without ridiculous grand gestures or putting on an act. Bellamy had finally relaxed on the vacation and it had done the pair of them wonders.

'We could try a weekend away...if you wanted...'

'That would be nice.'

Murphy coughed pointedly and Echo rolled her eyes while Bellamy shuffled awkwardly.

'Looking forward to living with me again. Clarke?' Murphy smirked.

'Can't wait.' Clarke replied, with a wink.

'See, home is where the heart is.' Wells sighed.

'Not for me.' Octavia scoffed.

'Octavia,' Lincoln said quietly and Octavia looked guilty across the table at Bellamy who had paled at the words.

'Bell, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like this.'

'So it's true?' Bellamy demanded, his eyes fixed upon his sister. 'You're leaving?'

Everyone's eyes locked onto Octavia. She seemed to shrink back slightly under the intensity of her brother's gaze. It was the only instance in which she would ever seem small or even fragile to Clarke. They always argued, but she knew just how much Bellamy meant to Octavia.

'I'm sorry.'

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief.

'You hardly know him.'

'I know him enough and I know Polis.' Octavia protested. 'It's not my home. I've never really belonged there. You know that.'

Bellamy shook his head again and stood up roughly, the legs of his chair scraping across the wooden floor as he did so and he quickly walked off.

'Bell-' Octavia started to call after him but Echo cut her off kindly.

'Let me go. You two don't want to fight.' Echo urged. 'I'll try to calm him down.'

Echo quickly ran after him, leaving everyone at a loss as to what to say.

'So...has everyone tried these mai tais?' Jasper asked despertaely, holding up his cocktail. 'They're truly delicious-'

'You're really going this soon?' Raven asked Octavia tightly from next to her.

Octavia nodded and Raven's eyes turned to ice as she turned to Lexa.

'And I suppose you knew?'

'Leave my sister out of it, Raven.' Lincoln warned.

Raven stood up and quickly took the same exit path as Bellamy. Octavia watched her go in absolute shock.

'She'll come round.' Clarke tried. 'You know she hates people leaving.'

'I can't stay just because she's had a shit time of people bailing.' Octavia argued, but she winced at her own tone and Clarke gave her an understand smile.

'I know.' Clarke insisted. 'She knows too. She just needs to process it.'

'I'm going to go after her.' Anya said, standing up slowly. 'Sorry this is how your last night went, Clarke.'

The table fell silent once again and even Jasper didn't seem to know what to say. Lexa looked entirely awkward after Raven's accusation, and none of the boys seemed to want to shatter the moment in case another argument erupted while Octavia was staring hopelessly at her glass, tears welling in her eyes.

'Screw it.' Clarke muttered. 'Let's have a proper toast. To Linctavia and their new adventure in NYC. You guys better let us visit!'

Octavia gave Clarke a look of pure gratitude and Lincoln nodded to her, fighting his own smile as he wrapped an arm around Octavia.

'As if I could ever get shot of you lot.' Octavia joked as they all raised their glasses to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: thank you all for your patience waiting for this chapter :) I have been swamped with work. Hopefully you'll like the start of the new season. Thanks as ever for reviews. I really appreciate them all :)**


	11. Polis: Season 7 Episode 2

Clarke clung onto the black fence in desperation. Lexa spun smoothly on her skates and instantly reached out when Clarke found herself slipping again.

'This is payback for surfing.' Clarke accused, panting heavily.

She looked down at the skates that had trapped her feet and she was sure this was what hatred felt like. Those damn skates were determined to kill her.

'You're getting better.' Lexa fired at her smugly.

Clarke slipped again but Lexa instantly held her steady once more. Lexa lowered herself to the ground and mercifully tugged off Clarke's skates so that she was standing on the pavement in her socks. Clarke had never been so relieved to look quite so ridiculous.

'You deserve a break for a bit.' Lexa conceded, straightening up again.

Clarke hummed in agreement.

She was glad Lexa had bought them, but she couldn't help but hope that for her birthday Lexa would buy something that she could make less use out of. She'd be happy with a new pair of socks at this rate.

'Glad to be back?' Lexa asked.

'I miss the beach. Not the fighting.' Clarke sighed. 'You think they'll really go?'

Lexa seemed to ponder her words carefully before she offered an answer.

'Polis has never really been Lincoln's home. He came here for Octavia and most of the time-'

'-he seems more comfortable here than Octavia is.' Clarke finished knowingly; Octavia had seemed to come to life in New York.

'Do you think people can fall so quickly?' Clarke asked.

Lexa's lips twitched upward for a second but thankfully, Lexa had decided against the obvious falling due to skating joke.

'Most think they do.' Lexa responded. 'They rush in thinking its love and then a few years later they wonder what they are doing with their lives but it doesn't mean love so quickly doesn't exist.'

'I don't think I could do it.' Clarke admitted.

She never wanted to be opened up to be betrayed. It had been bad enough when it was Finn and they were nowhere near as deeply involved as Lincoln and Octavia.

'It's better to risk it and rush in.' Lexa replied slowly.

'Is it?' Clarke questioned, sceptical.

'Say they end up divorced two years from now and Octavia ends up marrying another seven times...at least she went after love. Is that really such a failing?'

'Lexa...' Clarke said in a soft yet teasing tone, 'you're a romantic.'

Lexa's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly for a moment.

'I am not.'

Her voice was more authoritative than Clarke had ever heard it, but that merely encouraged Clarke to tease her further.

'I bet you end up on one of those day time shows: the woman with fourteen marriages.'

'Hardly.' Lexa replied. 'I couldn't even go on one date with you.'

Clarke gave her a sarcastic laugh and while Lexa stifled her own genuine chuckle, Clarke's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it.

'Hello.'

'Hey, Clarke.' Ontari said on the other end of the phone and Clarke quickly shot an incredulous look to Lexa, who narrowed her eyes questioningly. 'I'm throwing a party in a couple of days and I wanted to invite you.'

'Who is it?' Lexa mouthed.

'Ontari.' Clarke mouthed back, pulling a face of disgust.

'Clarke?' Ontari prompted.

'I'm here.' Clarke responded flatly. 'Why would you want to invite me?'

Clarke was sure the producers had put her up to this and no doubt the camera crews were also wherever Ontari was so they could film this incredibly awkward conversation. Clarke fought a sigh at the show. Sometimes she wished they just genuinely left them to get on with it.

'I know things at Christmas got out of hand. I probably went too far and I'm sorry if you were hurt.' Ontari said. 'We've got the same friends and it would be nice if we can be civil for the group.'

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa, who shook her head dismissively at the mere idea of listening to anything Ontari had to say.

Ontari had received a pretty hard time on social media, and no doubt she didn't want any allegations hanging around her of bullying when she was trying to promote her own business, Azgeda. Ontari was mean but she wasn't a complete idiot.

'Thanks, I'll think about it.' Clarke said quickly. 'I'm with Lexa so I should go. See you later.'

Clarke hung up the phone before Ontari could even say another word.

'She apologised for Christmas and invited me to her party this week.' Clarke said, in response to Lexa's questioning gaze.

'Is this the twisted fairytale party?' Lexa asked.

'I guess so.'

'Are you going?' Lexa asked but Clarke just shrugged.

* * *

'Make up with your sister, Bell.' Echo sighed, as he browsed through the leather jackets in the store they were in.

'She should be making up with me.' He muttered, not taking his eyes off the jackets.

'She's leaving in a couple of months. If she goes and you aren't speaking, you're going hate yourself forever.'

Bellamy finally looked at her, his eyes fierce.

'I'll get over it.'

'No,' Echo replied gently, 'you won't.'

* * *

'Bell is a complete ass.' Octavia seethed as she sat with Lincoln and Anya on the grass in the park.

It was one of the first days that hadn't been wet in a while at Polis. The park was small and somewhere Clarke used to take them to sketch before she got thoroughly sick of the kids that used to come through here.

'Agreed.' Anya chimed.

'Not helpful, Anya.' Lincoln replied.

'Since when have I cared about helping people?' Anya replied, with a smirk.

'And I can't believe Raven.' Octavia muttered furiously but Anya's eyes flashed dangerously.

'You should consider yourself lucky she thinks you're worth missing.' Anya responded. 'I wouldn't.'

'Anya!' Lincoln protested.

Octavia gave Anya a look of steel for a while before breaking into a grin.

'Good.' Octavia smiled. 'I know I can leave her with you.'

Anya snorted.

'She's not mine.'

'Nope,' Octavia agreed, 'you're definitely hers.'

* * *

Murphy pulled his bunny ears back up as they drooped down. He wished had hadn't come here without Clarke but it was supposed to be one of the biggest parties the show had thrown so the producers had begged them all, and Clarke had pretty much forced him out the door so he could get a chance to speak to Wells. They'd been so busy all week that they hadn't really discussed anything. He didn't even know what he wanted to say.

The party was typical of Ontari. The crowd of people though meant that he was likely to avoid her. Unless the producers forced drama or forced them all to sit together she was easy enough to avoid.

The bar was one of the largest in all of Polis and it must have cost a fortune to rent out. It was dark with occasional purple lights flicking about, which gave the impression of a rather dark fantasy world particularly when everyone was in costume.

Murphy had come as the white rabbit, or rather a more sinister version of it so he looked similar to a hare from Watership Down that had just been in a fierce battle. He had intended to look fearsome anyway, but people kept pointing and making affectionate noises every time he walked by and they spotted his bunny ears. He knew he shouldn't have let Clarke plan his costume.

He soon spotted Anya, dressed as some sort of warrior queen and Raven - and he almost did a double take. Raven's neck and limbs were sprouting out of a giant white ball. She could hardly wrap her arms around her own stomach and Anya seemed to be struggling not to burst out laughing whenever she looked at her.

'Raven?' Murphy asked, amazed as he made his way over to the wall where they were standing. 'What the fuck are you?'

'A snowball! Okay? I'm a fucking snowball!' Raven shouted back, the crown on her head wobbling ominously.

'Woah,' Murphy said, smirking but holding up his hands in a protestation of innocence, 'I just asked.'

'She thought the twisted part of the theme meant puns or wordplay.' Anya spluttered, and each word was met with a shuddering breath as Anya struggled to hold her composure. 'So -she-she-thought a snow ball- because-'

'Snow White!' Murphy shouted, euphoric as realisation dawned and Anya let out a loud cackle so that several people nearby stepped away in alarm.

'What the fuck are you supposed to be anyway? Bunny boy?' Raven spat.

'I am the white rabbit.' Murphy replied, summoning as much dignity as he could.

'You look like road kill.' Raven retorted darkly.

'Fitting.' Murphy replied dryly. 'We'll just say I was in your path when Anya pushed you down a hill.'

* * *

Cameras had been left behind as soon as Clarke decided she wouldn't be going to the party. She knew why; Raven or Octavia might well show up, or even Murphy if things went badly with Wells. They were set up in everywhere except the bedrooms but Clarke quickly ignored them. She was too used to being around them all the time.

There was a buzz at the door and she prayed that if it was Raven or Octavia, that they had at least made up so she wouldn't have to listen to any complaints. She was too tired. She buzzed her guest in and opened the door but her look of boredom turned to surprise when Lexa entered the apartment.

'What are you doing here?' Clarke asked happily.

Lexa was dressed in the most incredible costume Clarke thought she had ever seen. She looked like a commander from some post apocalypse world and her face was covered in war paint.

'Octavia messaged me to say you weren't coming.'

Clarke sighed in annoyance.

'I didn't want to make it a big thing and ruin everyone's night.' Clarke said apologetically.

'You haven't ruined anything.' Lexa denied.

'Then why are you here and not having fun at the party?' Clarke challenged.

'I'd rather be here.' Lexa answered succinctly. 'Set Netflix up and we can watch Luke Cage.'

Clarke raised an eyebrow as Lexa walked quickly by her and made her way over to the sofa. Within seconds she looked right at home.

'What are you doing?' Clarke asked, laughing. 'You do know this is my apartment, right?'

'Yes, and you're being a terrible host.' Lexa replied, not looking round. 'You haven't even offered me a drink.'

'Jesus Christ.' Clarke muttered.

* * *

'Have you seen Clarke?' Roan asked Ontari, as they were at the bar with Costia, Bellamy and Echo.

Ontari was beaming at her party. The turn out had been fantastic and everyone had dressed for the occasion - although she wasn't entirely sure what a lot of them were dressed as. Echo had come as a corpse bride, and Bellamy looked like a rusty toy solider, Roan was an ageing vampire for inexplicable reasons and Costia had come as a queen (just a queen, with no twist as she had explained that she simply liked the costume).

'She's not coming.' Bellamy said.

Ontari struggled not to pull a face. She knew Clarke would make a drama out of it but at least she would look bad for being the one sulking after she'd been given an apology. It had worked out quite well then, Ontari thought; she looked better without needing to suffer through Clarke's presence.

'Did you apologise properly?' Echo asked and Ontari gave her a cold look.

'As much as I could on the phone.' Ontari sighed, feigning regret. 'She was with Lexa though so she said she couldn't really speak.'

'Really?' Costia asked keenly and Ontari fought a smile.

Costia had still not quite let go of the dream of snatching Lexa from Clarke. She felt sorry for her friend but it was quite amusing. Clarke's complete disinterest in a relationship had only seemed to make Lexa fall even harder.

'I don't know why they're not together.' Bellamy said, shaking his head.

Ontari gave him a curious look. Clarke and Bellamy were much closer than most people realised. Whenever Bellamy got into trouble, Clarke was usually the one there to help out, especially when he'd done something that might upset Octavia.

'Some people don't like to rush in.' Echo smiled.

'And some people like to string out all the attention they can get until they find a better catch.' Roan suggested, and Ontari pressed a light kiss on his cheek, feeling smug.

'That's not Clarke.' Bellamy dismissed.

'I'd hurry up if I was her.' Costia said. 'Lexa's too good to be single for long.'

'Costia,' Echo sighed, 'if it was you then you'd already have proposed to Lexa by now.'

Ontari and Bellamy both let out chuckles as Costia looked at Echo, deeply wounded.

* * *

'Thanks,' Murphy said, taking the cocktail Wells handed to them.

Wells gave him a smile in return, but it was seemed forced and he sat heavily on the sofa next to Murphy while the party carried on around them. It was at least quieter in this side room so they wouldn't have to shout to hear each other. Wells had decided to dress as a knight with broken armor. His sword was snapped in half and chain mail was hanging from his chest down to his knees. The costume though, seemed the happiest thing about him.

'Something wrong?' Murphy asked.

'You tell me.' Wells replied, looking at his drink.

Murphy exhaled loudly before downing his cocktail. He grimaced slightly as the cold caused a sharp pain his head but frankly, he wished he had another drink lined up.

'There's nothing wrong. I'm good, if you are?'

Wells seemed to consider the question for a moment. His fingers danced around the glass he was holding and Murphy had to resist the urge to take the glass off him and simply take his hand in his own.

'I think we had different expectations coming into this.' Wells started delicately.

'I didn't have any expectations of us.' Murphy replied.

It was true; he'd never expected them be an item. He loved to wind Wells up. He found getting him flustered fun but he hadn't exactly thought beyond that. Whatever had happened between them at first had taken Murphy as by surprise as much as it had Wells. He'd just handled it better, too used to life's twists and turns.

'I wanted us to be together, properly.' Wells said. 'I know it took me a while but I wanted a proper relationship.'

'We have one!' Murphy protested. 'We spend all our time together. We've been on three vacations together. It's only been six months.'

'Only.' Wells said, with a small smile.

'You know what I mean.' Murphy replied impatiently.

'No, I don't.' Wells replied sadly. 'Even after all this time, all the years we've known each other I still have no idea what you're thinking, John.'

Murphy rubbed his temple, frustrated. He looked at Wells in exasperation.

'I talk to you every day. I message, I let you know what I'm doing.' Murphy complained, confused.

'You do.' Wells conceded. 'There's a way to do all of that though and still disappear.'

'What does that even mean?' Murphy demanded, brushing his hair back.

'You never talk about you.' Wells replied. 'I don't know what you're thinking or feeling.'

'I tell you what I do in a day. What else is there?' Murphy asked desperately.

'What you think about us. What you feel about what happens in your life. Whether you're happy or sad.' Wells replied.

'You always said before I was too good at letting people know I hated them.'

'You do!' Wells agreed. 'I just don't think you know how to let love in your life or let someone in.'

'It's been six months.' Murphy spat. 'It's not like we have to be married-'

'I'm not asking for that and you know it.' Wells pressed firmly.

Murphy looked across at the party, feeling mutinous. This is not how he had wanted the conversation to go.

'Is this about our fathers?'

Murphy leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

'What?' He asked lightly.

'What happened with your father-'

'When your father fired him?' Murphy asked, still forcing a light tone to his voice. 'No. I got over that. Why? Did you think I was fucking you to get revenge on dear daddy?'

Well's face dropped. Guilt gave a twinge in the pit of Murphy's stomach but he ignored it.

'No!' Wells shouted, shocked.

'Then what the fuck is your problem?' Murphy demanded.

'You know what?' Wells retorted, angry now. 'You want to shut me out? Fine. I'm done trying.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: hey guys! Thank you for reviews and comments. Sorry for the angst at the end. Murphy's backstory will all be revealed in good time.**


	12. Polis: Season 7 Episode 3

That was a shit show.' Murphy muttered.

Clarke watched the credits finally roll to an end before she glanced at Murphy, who was wearing a look of grim defeat.

'He shouldn't have lost his temper like that.' Clarke reasoned.

'I didn't help.'

'You couldn't.' Clarke emphasised. 'And that's okay. Wells needs to wait.'

Murphy groaned, resting his head back on the top of the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. Clarke wished there was something she could say or do but she knew there was nothing. Murphy had to figure his way through this.

'What the fuck is going on with you and Lexa?' Murphy asked, finally looking back to her but it was Clarke's turn to moan.

'I don't know.' Clarke said, with a shrug and Murphy snorted.

'Yeah, right.'

'It's not that simple.' Clarke said, crossing her legs underneath her. 'Every time we talk to each other or are seen together we get hundreds of comments having a go at us, she's already bailed on me once-'

Clarke broke off and shook her head. She didn't know who she was arguing with any more.

'I don't want to look like a fool again.'

Murphy snorted again, and much more loudly.

'Clarke, it's Polis. We all look like fucking fools.'

Clarke said nothing; conceding that he had a point.

'So if you want her why waste time?'

'It's easier just to hide really.' Clarke confessed.

'Yeah,' Murphy drawled, 'believe me, I know.'

* * *

Lexa stared at her phone for a minute, wondering what message to send. She knew Murphy talked to few people about how he felt but she was sure Clarke was one of them.

Lexa had actually found herself growing closer to Wells since the end of the season. They'd traded quite a few messages, although she got the distinct impression that Wells was trying to work her out and just what was happening with Clarke. She could hardly blame him. It had been tough watching his and Murphy's relationship fall apart though. They had seemed strangely well suited in their way. No doubt Clarke was going to be in the middle of it all.

 **Lexa**

 **Hope Murphy's doing okay.**

It only took a minute for Lexa's phone to buzz and she quickly opened up her message thread with Clarke.

 **Clarke**

 **He'll be okay...he's a survivor. I just wish I could help him.**

Lexa smiled softly at the screen. If Clarke could have dragged Wells to their apartment and dressed up as Cupid and fixed it all for them then she would have. She'd do anything for the people she cared for.

 **Lexa**

 **You are helping him.**

 **Clarke**

 **Not very much**

 **Glad we didn't go to the party in the end...Ontari clearly kills all fun**

 **Lexa**

 **Maybe you could lend her your rollerskates and she can finally see what joy is...**

 **Clarke**

 **Haha. I'm not giving her anything of mine.**

 **Lexa**

 **Good plan. You need all the practice you can get.**

 **Clarke**

 **Only if you're still teaching me**

Lexa stared at the message for a second. Anya had warned her against pining for someone who didn't want the same things but as far as Lexa was concerned it seemed pathetic to just cut Clarke out of her life. Her feelings would go in time. They had still had a connection that was worth it all. Knowing that Clarke might still feel something was enough anyway.

 **Lexa**

 **Of course. You need someone to hold you upright.**

 **Clarke**

 **I miss when we were in NY and you were polite and shy.**

It took Lexa a minute to think for a response as she was taken aback by the fact Clarke had mentioned their time in New York so willingly and lightly. Clarke had seemed happy to try to erase it from her memory just months ago.

L **exa**

 **Blame Octavia she's been a bad influence.**

 **Clarke**

 **Who knew the great Commander Lexa of Trikru was so weak as to blame her faults on poor Octavia?**

 **Lexa**

 **Whatever method wins the war.**

 **Clarke**

 **Are we at war now?**

 **Lexa**

 **We have been from the moment you insulted my idea of roller skates.**

 **Clarke**

 **I DID NOT INSULT THEM**

 **I just didn't want to die**

 **Which I think is perfectly reasonable.**

 **Lexa**

 **Fine. You can come up with the next idea.**

 **Clarke**

 **Lexa, if you want to hang out just say so.**

 **I mean, we can do something fun but if we're going to keep doing ridiculous things just as an excuse then I am going to end up in the hospital.**

 **Lexa**

 **Clarke, I want to hang out.**

 **Clarke**

 **Thank God. My bruises were getting worried ;)**

 **Lexa**

 **This week?**

 **Clarke**

 **Yes...**

 **Lexa**

 **?**

 **Clarke**

 **Do you fancy hanging out with Wells first?**

* * *

Lexa sat across from Wells, slightly uncomfortable. She was not used to these sorts of conversations at all. Anya would usually tell people to shut the fuck up about their problems. Lincoln was always the one that was caring. She should have predicted Clarke would have had some plan.

'Clarke sent you because Murphy needs her, right?' Wells asked, resigned.

Lexa struggled for a moment but Wells gave her a stern look and she gave a brisk nod, knowing it was pointless to lie.

'I suppose I'm grateful.' Wells said, giving a bemused chuckle.

'What are you going to do?' Lexa asked.

'What can I do?' Wells asked. 'He hasn't gotten in contact. He doesn't want me around.'

'That's not true.'

Wells took a swig of his bottle of beer and slammed it back down onto the wooden table. He looked annoyed with himself at the action and he withdrew his hands away quickly, as if the bottle might now break if he so much as touched it.

'What has he done to suggest anything else?' Wells asked.

'He tried.' Lexa answered simply.

'Hardly.'

'But he still did.'

Wells scratched his head and stared down at the table. Lexa looked around. It was still early in the afternoon so Hydra Station was not too busy. However, Lexa's heart had dropped when they had come in and seen Ontari, Roan and Costia at a table at the far end of the bar.

Ontari had seen them enter and kept shooting them glances. Costia had offered a small wave and a wide smile and Roan had looked at them curiously at first, but quickly returned his attention back to his girlfriend.

'Wells,' Lexa started, hoping that he wouldn't just walk out if she was too direct, 'I know you like things to be under control. You like to know where you stand and you give all or nothing.'

'But?' He asked expectantly.

'Relationships are complicated. They're not neat a lot of the time, especially the best ones. Don't try to force him. Love him for who he is or move on.'

* * *

'I didn't know Lexa and Wells were friends.' Costia said, her eyes on the pair.

'Did Lexa not send you a message?' Ontari smirked and Costia's eyes darted to her with anger. 'They'll be crying over Murphy. Like he's worth it.'

'You would know.' Costia retorted.

'You dated that guy with the hair and the smirk?' Roan asked.

'That's the one.' Costia smiled. 'Although I don't think you're one to talk about hair, Roan.'

Costia's eyes flickered over Roan's hair that ran down the length of his back and he ran his hand over his scalp self consciously. Costia smirked, knowing he was debating chopping it off.

'We did not date.' Ontari sighed, in a bored voice. 'It was one night. He was a waste of time, as Wells has clearly found out.'

'You chased him for a while.' Costia pointed out.

'I chase no one.' Ontari snapped icily.

* * *

Murphy leaned against the bar as he watched Bellamy and Finn both knock back shots and they instantly grimaced.

'Sweet.' Finn said, gasping slightly.

'So have you spoken to Wells?' Bellamy asked.

Murphy shook his head

'I'm pretty sure Clarke sent Lexa to talk to him though.' Murphy replied, knowingly. 'Clarke was texting Lexa the other night and she suddenly looked across at me and gave me that 'I have a plan' look.'

Both Bellamy and Finn laughed at that.

'Yeah, that's Clarke.' Bellamy smiled.

'Has that annoyed you?' Finn asked but Murphy shook his head again.

'I'd have told her to fuck off then and there if it did.' Murphy smiled. 'I'm glad someone is talking to Wells.'

'Do you still not want to talk to him?' Finn asked.

'There's nothing really to say.' Murphy said; it was partly the truth; as far as he was concerned, Wells needed to accept that he didn't want to talk about it.

'You guys were good together though.' Bellamy offered.

'Maybe.' Murphy conceded. 'But I'll get over it.'

* * *

'So...' Clarke sighed and she leaned against the brick wall and kept her back to the river to look at Lexa, 'the Wurphy stalemate goes on. Wells always did love chess.'

She kew why the game appealed to him. He got to think his way through things and create neat and sophisticated strategies. He also hated playing with Clarke as she would just charge her pieces around the board any way she wanted, but that was Wells. He wanted reason, and she knew just how much this situation would be frustrating him.

'I think he's hurting a lot more than he lets on.' Lexa mused.

'So is Murphy.' Clarke said, sighing again.

Nothing was going to get resolved unless the pair of them talked but that was incredibly unlikely. Murphy couldn't and Wells was far too stuck in his ways.

'Thank you for going to see him.'

Lexa shrugged lightly.

'He's my friend too now.' Lexa smiled.

'Good.' Clarke smiled back. 'I want Polis to be home for you.'

'It already is.' Lexa replied.

Lexa stepped forward and leaned her arms on the wall and stared down at the river. Clarke watched Lexa's hair blowing in the wind gently before turning around and facing the same way as Lexa. The river was shimmering in the mid afternoon sun, and there were several boats passing through. Clarke had no idea where any of them went. In all of her time here she'd never been on any f the river tours offered.

Lexa seemed to watch the activity below, content in the silence.

'You know I do-' Clarke burst out suddenly but Lexa cut her off with her own gentle words.

'I know.' Lexa said, smiling at everything below.

Clarke spun around again, rubbing her temple for a second before she let her arm flap back down hopelessly. She'd been questioned by just about everyone on her relationship with Lexa. Even Murphy was telling her to give it a chance. She glanced at Lexa who still have not moved, before looking down at her feet, memories of New York threatening to overwhelm her.

'We've done everything backwards.' Clarke muttered in disdain.

Lexa finally looked at her, laughing lightly.

'Yes, I think we have.'

'Well...' Clarke started, 'we lived together before we knew each other, we hooked up and we haven't even kissed, and we both know how we feel but I think by this point we've already had two break ups.'

'I look forward to the third.' Lexa joked softly, turning her body to face Clarke who mock glared at her. 'I'm here, for whatever you want in whatever order you want.'

Clarke glared again, but it was slightly more sincere. As much as it would hurt, if Lexa just left again then at least she would know and at least it would be over with. She wasn't sure if she dared to hope that maybe Lexa would stay.

'You're so fucking irritating, I swear to God.' Clarke muttered under her breath.

'Right back at you.' Lexa replied easily.

Clarke turned slowly to face Lexa. Lexa's eyes green eyes were watching her intently but Clarke's gaze darted to Lexa's lips. She swallowed, unsure of whether to take the next step. Lexa's gaze had softened but Clarke knew she would make no move; it had to be her choice. Lexa would never put pressure on her. Clarke gave a shaky breath before inching forwards and pressing her lips against Lexa.

At the feel of Lexa's lips against hers, Clarke struggled not to freeze but she relaxed at the feel of Lexa's fingers stroking her hair and trailing round to her face and jaw line. Lexa began to guide the kiss but she was still tender with her caresses. Lexa's tongue gently lingered over her bottom lip and Clarke deepened the kiss, pulling Lexa closer.

A car horn sounded in the distance but Clarke paid little attention, wondering vaguely how it had taken them both so long to get to this stage given New York.

Clarke pulled back abruptly, as fear erupted in her stomach as she remembered New York. Lexa's eyes were instantly wide with anxiety and Clarke forced herself to soften her gaze, not wanting to worry Lexa.

'I'm sorry-'

'You're not ready?'

'No, I am,' Clarke insisted, but she faltered, 'okay, I'm not - but I want to be. I think.'

'Clarke,' Lexa started, completely confused and Clarke didn't blame her.

'We should go on a date.' Clarke said quickly, making up her mind.

If this thing between them was going to shatter her then it may as well be to the extent that she was crushed to dust, she thought, with dread.

'We can do that.' Lexa said, carefully and still studying Clarke.

'Nowhere public.' Clarke said quickly. 'Octavia and Raven will be a fucking nightmare and just follow us.'

'I can make dinner.' Lexa offered.

'Okay,' Clarke said breathlessly, nodding her head, 'next week. We can do it next week.'

'If you are sure?'

'Yes, Lexa.' Clarke replied. 'I'm sure.'

And there was only a slight resentment at her feelings which seemed to be growing entirely without her consent.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading! The date will be the next episode...good luck Clarke's nerves :P**


	13. Polis: Season 7 Episode 4

**ClexaStan**

F*I*N*A*L*L*Y #ClexaKiss

* * *

 **LexaFan**

So happy for LexaTrikru she's clearly loved Clarke this whole time #ClexaKiss

* * *

 **NoPolisWithoutClexa**

Jfc these two will be the death of me #ClexaKiss

* * *

 **ClarkeFanForLyf**

*fans self* oh my #ClexaKiss

* * *

 **ClarkeGriffin4Pres**

So proud of Clarke. She put her heart on the line again #ClexaKiss

* * *

Lexa flicked through the hashtag, vaguely amused. The kiss had basically exploded Twitter. Clarke had sent messages constantly through the episode, dreading the kiss. She was pretty sure that Clarke was not lying when she said Murphy had to drag her back into the room when the kiss actually aired. She smiled at the thought, and switched back to her notifications.

* * *

 **OmygodBlake**

Well, well. ClarkeGriffin . You sly dog. LexaTrikru we need the best friend talk.

* * *

 **RayRey**

OmygodBlake I better be there too. LexaTrikru ClarkeGriffin

* * *

Lexa rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **ClarkeGriffin**

OmygodBlake RayRey I am a grown up and neither of you are my mother... LexaTrikru

* * *

 **LexaTrikru**

ClarkeGriffin Let OmygodBlake have her say. I never got to give her the protective sister talk about Lincoln...

* * *

 **OmygodBlake**

ClarkeGriffin I think LexaTrikru is awesome. So happy for you guys. She's perfect. RayRey

* * *

 **RayRey**

Pathetic OmygodBlake Pathetic. ClarkeGriffin LexaTrikru

* * *

Lexa waited nervously inside her apartment as Clarke came up the stairs. She hoped this was a good idea. The fact they were so severely limited with venue had not helped her anxiety over the date. Clarke had at least agreed to the crew being here, although both of them had been reluctant about it. Lexa hadn't minded the concept much but she knew how much abuse Clarke was having to put up with on social media. Clarke, though, had relented with the producers. Lexa suspected that Murphy had given her a pep talk along the lines of 'screw the bastards'.

The cameras had been set up and left. The crew were quite good at respecting Clarke's increased desire for privacy (ironically), and as Lexa had set everything up in one specific area it wasn't actually too difficult for them and they'd left ten minutes before.

Lexa opened the door once Clarke knocked and gave her a nervous smile. Clarke looked equally as nervous, her eyes burning with an intensity that was just so unique to her. Clarke wore a white casual day dress and her hair was down. She looked effortlessly elegant.

'You look nice.' Clarke smiled, eyeing Lexa's outfit of pale trousers with a blue soft cashmere sweater.

'That was supposed to be my line.' Lexa replied.

'It's a date. You'll have plenty of opportunities for more.' Clarke responded easily.

Lexa rolled her eyes before stepping aside and letting Clarke in. Clarke's mouth fell open as she stepped into the apartment. Lexa had moved all of the furniture so the floor space was clear. In the middle of the large room was a blanket and an enormous basket, brimming with Clarke's favourite foods from chocolate and strawberries, to savoury pastries. There were traditional garden games scattered throughout the room. At the far end, were arrows of skittles and there was a small ball to knock them down. On the kitchen, was an enormous wooden bucket filled with water with apples floating on the top. There was also a game of horse shoes and the room had hanging lanterns and white bunting hanging from the ceiling.

'What did you do?' Clarke asked, in awe.

'In New York, when we moved to the beach you said the only thing you regretted was missing the big garden game party that was being hosted at Central Park.' Lexa reminded her. 'We can't go out to the park and do this so I thought I'd bring it to you.'

Clarke turned to her, beaming.

'I can't believe you did all this.' Clarke breathed. 'I've never had an indoor picnic before.'

Lexa laughed softly.

'Because ideally a picnic should be outside, but we'll make the best of it.'

'Hey,' Clarke said and Lexa was surprised when she felt Clarke grab her hand, 'this is ideal.'

* * *

'Did Lexa tell you where she was taking Clarke?' Raven asked Anya, for the twentieth time.

'No.' Anya sighed. 'Clarke had told her that you and Octavia would hassle them so it was a secret.'

Raven slumped back in her chair, annoyed and crossed her arms. Anya rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. The cafe was annoyingly quiet, which did little to help distract Raven from interrogating her about Lexa. She'd long since given up any hope of getting off the subject but she just hoped it would work out okay for Lexa. This had gone on for long enough.

'Do you think Clarke will give Lexa a chance?' Anya said, pulling a chunk from her muffin.

Raven gave a sarcastic smile.

'She'll have to - whether she likes it or not.' Raven chortled. 'She likes her now. There's no going back.'

'You make it sound like she's being dragged into it.' Anya frowned.

'Clarke, would rather be on her own for life than made a fool of again.' Raven commented.

Anya took another sip of coffee, and set the mug down gently. She had known Lexa had messed up but she didn't think it would take this long for Clarke to open herself up again. She was impressed by Clarke, she had to admit. Clarke seemed strong and she knew her own mind. Even if it didn't work out, it wouldn't be because Clarke was a fool.

'So are you coming to Monty's party next week?' Raven asked.

Anya hesitated as Raven looked at her, without any expectation clearly assuming it was already set.

'I can't.' Anya started, trying to rid her voice of any apologetic tone. 'I have a date.'

Shock flashed across Raven's face but within a second she schooled her features to look relatively calm although she had failed to do so with her eyes that were colder than Anya had seen them.

'Oh,' Raven said casually, 'with who?'

'This artist - Maya.'

Raven's brow furrowed.

'You're going on a date with Clarke's rival?'

Anya sighed.

'She is not Clarke's rival. She's an impressionist-'

'An artist from Polis.' Raven finished stubbornly. 'That is the enemy.'

'Jesus fucking Christ.' Anya muttered. 'Clarke likes her!'

'Then let Clarke date her.' Raven snapped, and Anya froze.

'We both said-'

'We're not together.' Raven insisted. 'I'm seeing Wick next week anyway.'

Anya looked away for a moment and stifled a groan. Wick was intolerable.

'I hope it goes well.' Anya offered, entirely false.

'You too.' Raven sarcastically beamed back.

* * *

'Hey,' Wells said, sitting down opposite Murphy at the table in the Wastelanders, 'thanks.'

Wells indicated the glass of whiskey in front of him and took a small sip. Murphy nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

'So?' Wells prompted when Murphy seemed reluctant to speak.

Concentration flickered across Murphy's face as he deliberated upon something. He quickly decided on his course as his body relaxed slightly and he looked to Wells, rather than around the bar.

'I'm sorry I got defensive.' Murphy said.

Wells had not been expecting that. His shoulders sunk and he leaned forward in his seat slightly but Murphy made little inclination to move forward.

'I'm sorry I threw that all at you...it had just been building-'

'I get it.' Murphy cut across.

Silence fell over the table once more. Wells had no idea how to go forward. Whatever it was that was holding John back, he didn't seem any more inclined to reveal it than he had at Ontari's party.

Murphy ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated.

'Look, I'm not the most open guy.' Murphy shrugged. 'I don't think about stuff. I just live one day to the next.'

Wells sat back in his chair and watched Murphy pull a face of disgust at even needing to discuss this.

'Really? Or is that just what's easy?'

'Don't manage me.' Murphy said quietly. 'We are who we are.'

Wells glared at Murphy, biting back a retort.

'So what now then?'

Murphy down his own glass of whiskey before looking at Wells.

'This is who I am. Figure out if I'm what you want.'

* * *

Lexa laughed as Clarke instantly bypassed everything but the chocolate as they were sat on the blanket. Lexa pulled around the two empty champagne glasses and then grabbed the bottle of champagne from the tub of ice. The cork gave a loud bang as it popped and she quickly started to fill the glasses before the floor was soaked with the overflowing fizz.

'Champagne?' Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow as Lexa handed her a glass.

'I figured I'd make an effort.' Lexa responded, setting the bottle down and grabbing her own glass.

'You've definitely done that.' Clarke hummed, looking around the apartment.

Clarke had appeared to enjoy everything, although she had rather tentatively bobbed for apples and not caught a single one as she didn't want to ruin end up soaking and with her makeup washed off. She had been fiercely competitive at trying to knock down the skittles though, to the point where Lexa was grateful there wasn't a round hole in her wall from Clarke's swings.

'So I guess this is your first date with a woman.' Clarke said, setting down her glass of champagne.

Lexa pulled out the tub of strawberries but looked up at Clarke and shook her head.

'Costia.' She reminded Clarke gently and Clarke instantly grimaced.

'Oh yeah...'

Lexa stifled a teasing comment at the look of distaste on Clarke's face and popped a strawberry in her mouth. The transition to being in the closet to out quite so publicly might have been strange for the outside world to comprehend but once she had made her decision, she was at ease with it. It was easy to switch off from the outside world, and once she had realised how deep her feelings for Clarke were then there was little point in denying it. She'd ruined enough and she wouldn't miss out on chances like these again.

'So how many first dates have you had?' Lexa asked.

'Not as many as Raven says.' Clarke muttered darkly and Lexa didn't hold back her laugh this time. 'And not any for a while.'

'Not since Finn?' Lexa pressed carefully.

'There was this one girl, Niylah, but it's barely worth mentioning.' Clarke answered.

Lexa nodded slowly. The sun was beginning to set over Polis and the apartment was bathed in a golden glow. Clarke's features looked so soft against the light.

'So how is this shaping up as a first date?' Lexa asked.

Clarke looked thoughtful as she chewed on a piece of chocolate. When she finally swallowed it, she looked at Lexa with trepidation.

'I'm worried for you.'

'Why?' Lexa asked, taken aback.

'You've set a very high standard for our next date.' Clarke pointed out.

Lexa felt her face split into a wide smile.

'Shouldn't it be your turn to plan it next time?'

'No way,' Clarke refuted, indignant, 'if you want me then I expect sweeping off my feet.'

Lexa inched forwards over the blanket and Clarke's eyes twinkled as she moved towards her.

'So I haven't done it yet?'

'Not quite.' Clarke whispered in reply.

'I'll just have to try harder then.' Lexa murmured, millimeters from Clarke.

'Yes, Lexa,' Clarke smiled, tilting her head slightly, 'you will.'

Lexa smiled against Clarke's lips as Clarke pulled her closer and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Lincoln set down to mugs of tea on the coffee table at his place. He sat down on the cream sofa and Octavia moved to rest her ankles on his legs.

'Thanks,' she said, reaching over to grab the mug and take a sip of coffee.

'We'll have our own place soon.' Lincoln smiled, leaning back.

'Not soon enough.' Octavia muttered.

'Have you spoken to him at all?'

Octavia shook her head.

'You know how stubborn he is.'

'Runs in the family.' Lincoln joked and Octavia glared at him as he laughed but it soon subsided. 'You should talk to him. We leave in a few weeks.'

Octavia grimaced as she took another big gulp of the steaming coffee and Lincoln rolled his eyes; she never did learn.

Octavia flapped her hand backwards and forwards for a moment but she quickly regained her composure, although her eyes looked slightly watery.

'We're not leaving forever. We'll be back all the time.' Octavia gasped, her throat clearly burning. 'Your sister is here, my entire family is...'

'If you leave before making it up with him things won't go back to how they were.' Lincoln advised.

'Who says I want them to?' Octavia shot but Lincoln stared at her with raised eyebrows until she relented. 'Oh, okay. I'll do it next week.'

Lincoln nodded happily.

'But if he's a dick then I'm punching him.'

'That's fair.' Lincoln agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for reviews. This chapter was shorter than intended but I've been incredibly ill all week.**

 **Also, as for what Clarke was going to say when Lexa cut her off with the 'I know', it's kind of up to you. In my little canon head it was that she was admitting she does have strong feelings for Lexa and that it wasn't one sided. The point of that little moment though, regardless, was that Lexa understands Clarke. There's no pressure. They'll figure it out and they read each other so well and won't let anything screw that up. :)**


End file.
